


Chronicle of Balloch: Nicodemus McDermot

by Diana924



Series: Chronicle of Balloch [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scotland, Trials
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Finn e Rachel vogliono un figlio,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Marley vuole sposare Jake</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Kurt e Brittany stanno organizzando il loro matrimonio anche se ogni sera Blaine Anderson entra dalla finestra e Brittany raggiunge Santana, la quale riceve una proposta inaspettata da Sam, il quale è innamorato di Quinn.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E Thad e Sebastian? Beh, loro stanno lentamente ricominciando ma un nuovo arrivo riporta alla luce il passato del guascone, quello stesso passato che Thad ignora ma che tutta la tribù conosce<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Correva l’anno di Nostro Signore 1603 e la neve cadeva copiosa su Balloch, ridente località della Scozia.  
Correva l’anno di Nostro Signore 1603 e un filo di fumo si alzava dalla casa di Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri dove al momento risiedeva anche suo fratello Kurt Hummel, sarto, con la sua fidanzata Brittany S. Pierce.  
Correva l’anno di Nostro Signore 1603 e Rachel Berry maritata Hudson salvava per l’ennesima volta il gallo Corky dal finire sul fuoco e dall’essere cucinato.  
Come ormai tutto il paese sapeva infatti tra suo cognato e il gallo Corky era guerra aperta, e inoltre quel diversivo permetteva al giudice Blaine Anderson, amante del suddetto Kurt Hummel, di uscire indisturbato dalla finestra e di correre verso casa sperando che la neve coprisse in fretta le sue impronte. Per poco non incrociò Brittany S. Pierce che tornava a casa dopo aver trascorso la serata presso Santana Lopez, come accadeva ogni tre giorni.  
Non appena rientrata in casa Brittany si liberò della neve e raggiunse lord Tubbington, il suo gatto, mentre il suo fidanzato e la sua futura cognata litigavano in cucina, il solito argomento era il gallo Corky che Rachel amava, a detta di Finn sua moglie amava quel gallo più di lui.  
Poi, emergendo dalla sua stanza come Lazzaro dal sepolcro entrò Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri e proprietario della magione. << Cosa succede? >> chiese ancora mezzo addormentato. << Il solito Finn >> rispose Brittany mentre lord Tubbington si godeva le sue carezze.  
Finn si chiese se il misterioso viaggiatore che aveva incontrato la sera prima mentre tornava a casa aveva trovato la taverna di miss Sue Sylvester, stava cominciando a scendere la neve e non era consigliabile viaggiare con quel tempo.

 

 

  
Mentre questo accadeva a casa Hudson in un’altra abitazione Blaine Anderson nell’aprire la porta di casa si trovava davanti Mrs Quinn Harwood, che lavorava come apprendista da mastro Hummel e moglie del cancelliere Thad harwood, che stava per fare lo stesso gesto.  
<< Quinn >>, la salutò imbarazzato sperando di trovare una scusa che spiegasse perché alle sette del mattino era vestito di tutto punto e fuori di casa. << Giudice Anderson >> ricambiò lei il saluto, dalla parte opposta della casa Santana Lopez aiutava il giudice Sebastian Smythe, collega, amico di lunga data e occasionalmente anche amante del giudice Anderson, ad entrare in casa senza servirsi della scala che il boia Noah Puckerman, Puck per gli amici, teneva rigorosamente sottochiave. << Tutto bene in famiglia Mrs Harwood? >> chiese il giudice Anderson mentre entrava in casa e Quinn ne usciva avvolta in un mantello, nello stesso momento Marley Rose aprendo la porta della sua stanza trovava Santana Lopez sotto il giudice Smythe, e entrambi stavano ridendo perché all’ultimo momento il giudice Smythe aveva perso l’equilibrio ed era crollato sopra miss Lopez, e alzava gli occhi al cielo mentre il suo fidanzato, l’aiutante del boia nonché fratellastro di quest’ultimo, Jake Puckermann si stava vestendo.  
<< Tutto bene, e voi, tutto bene? >> chiese Quinn Harwood, in quel momento Sam Evans, terzo giudice di Balloch stava preparando la colazione, le sue umili origini e una famiglia inizialmente numerosa gli avevano insegnato come saper badare a sé stesso.  
<< benissimo, ci vediamo … presto, alla sartoria … >> Blaine Anderson odiava quelle situazioni, erano così imbarazzanti.  
<< Certamente, per … il mantello, vero? Allora, arrivederci >> e detto questo Quinn corse via diretta verso casa Harwood, proprio nel momento in cui la piccola Beth, sua figlia, scendeva le scale assieme a suo padre, il boia Noah Puckerman.

 

 

  
Quinn Harwood entrò in casa, si tolse il mantello sporco di neve e iniziò a preparare la colazione, suo marito si sarebbe svegliato a breve. Infatti Thad Harwood la raggiunse dopo pochi secondi. << Thad, buongiorno >> lo salutò lei, per tutte le vecchiette della parrocchia loro due erano una coppia stupenda ed era solo questione di tempo prima che avessero un esercito di bambini, bastava avere pazienza ripetevano. Pazienza lei ne aveva, ma non era quello il problema, era un altro, più semplice e allo stesso tempo più complicato.  
<< Buongiorno Quinn? Fuori nevica? >> con l’eccezione di un piccolo segreto lei e Thad si dicevano tutto. << Eccome, avete usato le mie lenzuola? >> chiese, era meschino da parte sua ma quelle lenzuola facevano parte del suo corredo, uno dei pochi oggetti del suo corredo.  
<< Si, ma si possono lavare e tornano come nuove >> la rassicurò Thad strappandole un sorriso. << Lo spero, non sembra essere uno che va sul leggero, vero? >> chiese mentre versava il latte. << Non lo saprai mai, e tu? Evans com’è con te? >> le chiese, era geloso di sua moglie ma Sebastian aveva ragione, se non poteva darle quello di cui lei aveva bisogno meglio che fosse una persona di sua fiducia a rendere felice sua moglie.  
<< Sam è un brav’uomo Sam, avrei voluto vedere Beth questa mattina ma non è stato possibile >> disse avvicina dosi a suo marito. << Quali sono gli accordi con Puck? >> le chiese Thad.  
<< Posso vederla, le parleremo quando si sposerà, ma non sono d’accordo >> rispose lei prima di baciare suo marito sulla guancia, di più non aveva mai fatto con eccezione della prima notte di nozze e non ne sentiva nemmeno lo stimolo.  
<< Sai bene che ho le mani legate ma se hai un’idea … >>, che caro, peccato che non aveva alcuna idea su come comportarsi. << Nessuna purtroppo >> disse Quinn sedendosi al suo posto.


	2. Second Visit

Rachel Berry credeva in poche cose, una di queste era che la felicità coniugale sarebbe stata perfetta se avessero avuto la casa piena di bambini. Un’altra era l’amore semi viscerale che provava verso il gallo Corky, l’aveva allevato fin da quando era un piccolo pulcino giallo e nonostante i tentativi di omicidio di suo cognato Kurt Corky era ancora vivo e il suo chicchirichì era sempre più forte.  
La terza cosa riguardava il matrimonio di suo cognato, non era così stupida da non immaginare che Kurt aveva un affaire, come dicevano dall’altra parte della Manica, con il giudice Anderson e che Quinn Fabray teneva bordone a entrambi. La stessa Quinn Fabray che a detta di Kurt permetteva a suo marito Thad Harwood di avere una relazione con il giudice Smythe mentre lei s’intratteneva con il giudice Evans.  
Meglio non pensarci si disse mentre lei e Brittany si buttavano i rispettivi mantelli sulle spalle ed uscivano di casa per recarsi a casa del notaio Abrams per sistemare i dettagli del contratto nuziale.  
Aveva smesso di nevicare ma la neve copriva Balloch rendendola simile a quelle città del Nord di cui erano piene le storie che i suoi padri le raccontavano si disse Rachel mentre bussavano. Ad aprire fu Sugar Abrams, la moglie del notaio Abrams, una brava donna, un po’ svagata ma di buon cuore.  
<< Mrs Hudson! Miss Pierce, buongiorno, cercate mio marito, vero? >> chiese, nel giardino la piccola Julia Abrams e il più grande Mark Abrams giocavano a lanciarsi palle di neve. << Certamente, mio marito è impegnato e … >> rispose Rachel, casa Abrams era sempre ordinata e pulita. << Non dovete spiegarlo a me Mrs Hudson, mio marito è nello studio >> disse accompagnandole, la porta dello studio era aperta e il notaio Abrams le salutò invitandole ad entrare.  
Odiava la neve e pensare che da bambino l’adorava si stava dicendo Kurt Hummel, sarto, mentre arrancava nella neve diretto verso la sartoria, l’unica sartoria in tutta Balloch quindi era costretto anche quel giorno a lavorare. Era appena entrato e stava per cominciare a tagliare della seta nera che la porta si aprì rivelando Quinn Fabray che veloce entrò strofinandosi le mani, il mantello sporco di neve.  
<< Quinn, chiudi la porta perché qui fa troppo freddo >> le consigliò e lei prontamente obbedì. << Dovremmo aggiungere un camino >> suggerì lei, non era poi una così cattiva idea.  
<< Lo faremo, ora mi stavo chiedendo se potessi aiutarmi con l’abito di Brittany >>, in quanto futuro marito era meglio che non vedesse l’abito fino al giorno delle nozze ma era l’unico sarto di Balloch.  
<< Certamente, satin rosso e seta nera[1] , giusto? >> chiese Quinn, che cara ragazza, era stato fortunato a trovarla. << Certamente, e … >> sapere che sei anni prima aveva avuto una figlia lo aveva inizialmente sconcertato ma Quinn era stata sincera con lui ed era una qualità che sapeva apprezzare nel prossimo. << Sicuro di voler proseguire con il matrimonio? Te lo chiedo perché sei felice con lui, hai un sorriso così bello quando siete nella stessa stanza e Brittany non merita questo inganno >> disse lei,e sotto sotto lui sapeva che lei aveva ragione.  
<< Che alternative ho Quinn? Meglio proseguire così, e Brittany … Santana la rende felice e a me sta bene, le voglio bene come a una sorella, e … ci ho provato, credimi, ma non sono così >> cercò di spiegarle, era difficile da spiegare, aveva provato ad amare Brittany, ma niente, persino suo padre se n’era accorto, Chandler Kielh gli consigliava di pazientare mentre Adam gli aveva suggerito di troncare il fidanzamento.  
Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto rivelando il giudice Anderson che sorrise imbarazzato. << Kurt … Mrs Harwood. Sono venuto qui per ritirare quel busto che avevo ordinato, oggi andiamo di nuovo da miss Sue Sylvester, l’ultima volta ci ha accolto a balestrate >> disse, quando era a disagio Blaine Anderson iniziava a straparlare.  
<< Eccolo qui, se vuoi … puoi provarlo subito se … insomma … >> e fece un segno a Quinn che compreso il messaggio si diresse nel retrobottega, che cara ragazza.  
<< Grazie Kurt >> rispose Blaine mentre indossava il busto, l’aveva rinforzato quanto poteva, ma se Sue Sylvester li avesse accolti con una balestra sarebbe stato inutile. << Fa attenzione >> disse prima di sfiorargli le labbra, non era prudente ma non poteva farne a meno.

 

 

  
Come ogni mese arrivava puntualmente una denuncia contro miss Sue Sylvester in cui la si accusava di annacquare il vino, usare merci di quart’ordine e tanto altro, e puntualmente loro tre si preparavano come se andassero al patibolo.  
Blaine quella mattina, dopo aver mangiato la colazione che Marley e Santana avevano preparato era uscito diretto verso la sartoria per ritirare il suo busti, uscendo dalla porta sul retro e perciò rischiando di colpire Sebastian che stava entrando da lì invece di servirsi della finestra.  
Se rientrava così tardi, ed era sicuro che Emma Schuester l’aveva riconosciuto mentre lasciava casa Harwood, per fortuna a detta di Thad Quinn quella notte era da Sam, era colpa dello stesso Thad.  
Doveva riflettere sulla situazione, e doveva farlo da solo, senza Santana che gli girava attorno.  
<< Quando intendi dirglielo? >> gli chiese mentre Marley pettinava Beth e Puck e Jake si avvolgevano nei mantelli pronti per andare a lavorare. << Mai Lopez, non deve saperlo >> rispose, lo sapevano in troppi: tutti loro, Beth compresa, David Thompson, Wes Montgmory e persino Fergus McIntyre che come collega aveva voluto sapere la verità prima di graziare tutti loro, e consigliare un trasferimento.  
<< Deve, è un suo diritto saperlo e sei vuoi la mia opinione è profondamente egoista che tu ti tenga questo peso solo per te, mi francés >> ribatté pronta Santana, e sapeva che aveva ragione, ma Thad non doveva sapere nulla. << Non è egoismo Lopez, e tu lo sai bene … sai cos’è successo, cosa mi hanno fatto  >> rispose mentre Sam Evans scendeva per la colazione.  
<< Lo so, lo so, ed è per questo che deve saperlo, perché pensi che non ti amerebbe? Se vuoi il mio parere ti amerebbe di più se sapesse che l’hai protetto, come hai protetto Blaine >> intervenne Marley, proteggere, certo … era per questo che a quattordici anni si era infilato nel letto di Blaine il quale dopo aver compreso il motivo l’aveva accettato ma Thad … Thad era diverso e non meritava di sapere quelle cose.  
<< Sono d’accordo con Marley, dovresti dirglielo, non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza per aver fatto evitare a Steven tutte quelle porcherie >>, e ora ci si metteva anche Sam Evans.  
<< A te lo dovevo, e ora smettete di farmi la morale, tutti voi! >> urlò, gli bastava il modo in cui Blaine lo guardava.  
Quando raggiunsero tutti e tre la taverna di Sue Sylvester in giro non c’era nessuno, solo alcune cameriere che vagavano senza avere nulla da fare. Blaine espirò, era il momento, dovevano solo cercare la zitella.  
<< Giudice Anderson, giudice Evans, giudice Smythe, cosa vi porta qui? >> chiese Sue Sylvester in persona, e venne spontaneo a tutti e tre tremare ricordando il precedente incontro.  
<< Miss Sylvester, io e i miei colleghi siamo qui per notificarle una denuncia secondo la quale lei truffa abitualmente i suoi clienti e … >> Sam aveva cominciato bene, almeno finché non udirono quelle tre parole: << Becky, la balestra! >>, ecco, come sempre.  
Becky Jackson, fedele cameriera di miss Sue infatti si diresse veloce verso la dispensa e loro lentamente arretrarono, prima o poi sarebbero riusciti a citarla in tribunale. << Sappia che siamo giudici del re e la nostra persona è sacra come quella del re >> cominciò a difendersi Sam, la porta era sempre più vicina. << Ma questa è la mia locanda! >> fu la risposta di miss Sue mentre faceva partire il primo dardo, facendo decidere a tutti e tre che la vita era una sola e che sarebbe stato sciocco sprecarla in quella maniera.  
Erano alla porta quando udirono una voce, che a Sam non disse nulla, che Blaine ricordò di aver già udito da qualche parte e che Sebastian riconobbe all’istante: lui, a Balloch. << Tutto bene signorina Sylvester? >> quattro parole, avrebbe riconosciuto quell’accento di Glascow dovunque.  
<< Tutto bene Mr McDermot, torni pure a dormire >> urlò Sue Sylvester, era proprio lui, Nicodemus McDermot, a Balloch.

 

 

  
Quinn Fabray quella sera era rimasta da Sam Evans come accadeva ogni mercoledì, riuscendo però quella volta a scorgere Beth. era così bella la sua bambina si stava dicendo mentre tornava a casa sperando di non incrociare il giudice Smythe, era stato così imbarazzante un mese ed era sicura che nemmeno l’altro, pur tuttavia così sfacciato e arrogante, fosse intenzionato a ripetere l’esperienza.  
Il giudice Evans era una persona stupenda, e che coraggio si stava dicendo mentre entrava in casa, a proseguire gli studi con una borsa di studio e a inviare i soldi in eccesso alla sua numerosa famiglia nella Highlands, che brava persona.  
<< Stanco? >> chiese osservando Thad e i suoi occhi, quella notte non aveva dormito, era così evidente. << Forse, devo cucirti una camicia nuova? >> anche Thad era un bravo ragazzo, ma mancava quasi completamente di senso pratico, aveva proprio bisogno di una moglie a suo parere, o del supporto di Nicholas Duval e di Jeffrey Sterling, i suoi migliori amici che al momento si trovavano dislocati a Londra.  
<< E’ davvero necessaria? >> chiese suo marito facendola sorridere. << Hai tre camicie e di queste due stanno cadendo a pezzi >> rispose lei prima di preparare la colazione.  
Poi si erano salutati e lei si era diretta alla sartoria, nuovamente avvolta nel mantello. Sulla strada aveva incrociato Rachel Hudson e Brittany Pierce che si stavano dirigendo verso la casa del notaio Artie Abrams e le aveva salutate, aveva passato diverso tempo con Brittany, a distrarla nel negozio mentre Kurt e Blaine si baciavano nel retrobottega e le era affezionata, aveva il candore di una bambina; non capiva invece Rachel Hudson ma era evidente che la donna nascondeva qualcosa, e credeva di sapere cosa, bastava guardarla bene per comprendere.  
<< Quinn, chiudi la porta perché qui fa troppo freddo >> l’accolse mastro Hummel quando entrò nella sartoria. << Dovremmo aggiungere un camino >> suggerì , là dentro faceva così freddo.<< Lo faremo, ora mi stavo chiedendo se potessi aiutarmi con l’abito di Brittany >>, Kurt era deciso ad andare avanti con il matrimonio, anche se così Santana, Brittany, Blaine Anderson e lui stesso avrebbero sofferto << Certamente, satin rosso e seta nera, giusto? >> chiese per esserne sicura << Certamente, e … >> Kurt le aveva estorto parte della verità su Beth e non l’aveva giudicata, forse meritava di sapere il resto. << Sicuro di voler proseguire con il matrimonio? Te lo chiedo perché sei felice con lui, hai un sorriso così bello quando siete nella stessa stanza e Brittany non merita questo inganno >> disse, sapeva quanto un matrimonio bianco fosse complicato.   
<< Che alternative ho Quinn? Meglio proseguire così, e Brittany … Santana la rende felice e a me sta bene, le voglio bene come a una sorella, e … ci ho provato, credimi, ma non sono così >> cercò di spiegarle, almeno lui era stato onesto, un po’ come Thad con al differenza che a Thad qualsiasi donna sarebbe andata bene, d’altraparte avrebbero diviso il letto e basta.  
Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto rivelando il giudice Anderson che sorrise imbarazzato. << Kurt … Mrs Harwood. Sono venuto qui per ritirare quel busto che avevo ordinato, oggi andiamo di nuovo da miss Sue Sylvester, l’ultima volta ci ha accolto a balestrate >> disse, adorabile si disse lei, semplicemente adorabile.  
<< Eccolo qui, se vuoi … puoi provarlo subito se … insomma … >> e Kurt le fece un segno e subito si diresse nel retrobottega per non disturbare i due.  
Thad aveva salutato Sebastian dalla finestra prima che l’altro scendesse in quella maniera ed era rimasto ad osservarlo.  
Era così felice, aveva Sebastian e l’altro lo amava, non gliel’aveva ancora detto ma era così evidente da ogni singolo gesto; aveva Quinn che era un’ottima moglie, discreta  e affidabile, un buon lavoro che lo faceva stare a contatto con colui che amava, e aveva anche una figliastra adorabile. Beth Puckerman ignorava chi fosse sua madre ma bastava osservare con attenzione Quinn per accorgersi che ogni volta che vedeva Beth sembrava illuminarsi dalla felicità.  
Beth lo chiamava zio e chiamava Blaine Anderson papà, e  forse un po’ ne era geloso ma solo un po’. Gli altri uomini quella casa invece li chiamava papà per poi aggiungere il nome, con l’eccezione di Puck che era papà e basta, e Jake Puckermann che era suo zio. Aveva chiesto a Sebastian se la cosa gli disse fastidio, una sera di agosto mentre erano ancora in tribunale e l’altro era stato sincero: no, assolutamente no, a differenza di lui Sebastian non avrebbe mai avuto figli e per questo lui, Blaine e la stessa Santana Lopez viziavano le piccola Beth.  
Si era appena seduto al suo, doveva trascrivere una denuncia di ubriachezza molesta quando vide la porta aprirsi di scatto e i tre giudici entrare di corsa.  
<< Ci ha inseguito fino alla piazza principale, quella donna è pazza >> disse Sam Evans mentre si detergeva il sudore con una mano e Blaine spiava dalla serratura. << Miss Sue Sylvester? >> chiese, conosceva già la risposta. << Non fare domande Harwood, non fare domande e tutto andrà bene >> rispose Sebastian appoggiandosi al tavolo, era sporco di neve, sudato e con i capelli in disordine eppure a Thad non era mai sembrato così bello,s e fossero stati soli lo avrebbe baciato una, due, mille volte.


	3. Second Meeting

La mattina dopo Kurt Hummel non fu sorpreso di vedere Blaine Anderson entrare nella sartoria, e subito Quinn veloce sparì nel retrobottega.  
<< Tutto bene? >> gli chiese Blaine con un sorriso mentre si toglieva la neve dai capelli con gesti decisi.  
<< Tutto bene, solo … >> non sapeva come dirgli la verità eppure era facile, fin troppo facile. Doveva solo dire “ io e Brittany abbiamo deciso la data delle nozze e vorrei che tu fossi presente “, ma non i riusciva, non con Blaine.  
Blaine era diverso da Chandler, da Adam, Blaine era l’unica persona che avrebbe amato in tutta la sua vita, e lui sposava Brittany. La sposava perché era giusto così, perché rompere il fidanzamento arrivati a quel punto sarebbe stata una follia e avrebbe rovinato entrambi e perché erano amici e gli amici si aiutano nel momento del bisogno.  
<< Riguarda le nozze? >> gli chiese Blaine evitando di fissarlo. << Si, io e Brittany abbiamo deciso la data e … mi piacerebbe se quel giorno tu fossi presente >> quello era un gesto egoista da parte sua, ne era cosciente, ma non riusciva a immaginarsi in chiesa a sposarsi senza Blaine che gli dava la sua benedizione, o lo malediva.  
<< Chiedimi tutto Kurt, io farei tutto per te, ma non chiedermi di assistere alla cerimonia o di essere presente al ricevimento, né io né Santana saremo presenti, mi dispiace ma non posso >> gli rispose l’altro, era la giusta reazione, voleva dire che Blaine l’amava davvero, che nonostante tutto sarebbe durata per sempre. Anche perché non aveva intenzione di consumare il matrimonio e Brittany non avrebbe insistito.  
<< Ti ho chiesto troppo, scusa >> disse abbassando la testa colpevole. << Non importa, ora dovrei andare, non vorrei che Quinn ci morisse nel retrobottega >> e ridacchiarono insieme mentre Quinn li raggiungeva. << Kurt, hai presente quella camicia che il nuovo arrivato ci ha commissionato? È pronta, dammi cinque minuti e gliela consegno >> lo avvisò. Il tizio che si era presentato il giorno precedente era veramente una persona a modo, gentile, disponibile e a modo, aveva un nome strano ma era l’unico difetto che lui gli aveva trovato.  
<< Molto bene Quinn, alloggia alla taverna di miss Sue, ricordi il suo nome? Era qualcosa come Nick, Nicholas … >> eppure un nome del genere avrebbe dovuto ricordarlo subito. << Nicodemus, Nicodemus McDermot >> lo corresse Quinn che stava dando gli ultimi ritocchi alla camicia e vide Blaine sbiancare.  
<< Sicuro che fosse quello il nome? >>chiese Blaine, nel tono della sua voce si mischiavano paura e indignazione. << Si, l’ho anche scritto, Nicodemus Mcdermot da Glascow >> rispose Quinn e Blaine trattenne il respiro.  
<< Devo andare, è importante, dannazione … ma io lo ammazzo quello, maledizione >> e detto questo il moro uscì di corsa dalla sartoria lasciandoli allibiti.  
Brittany era con Santana Lopez e si stavano coccolando sul divano di casa, certa che nessuno le avrebbe interrotte, Rachel era da miss Mercedes Jones mentre Kurt e Finn erano a lavoro.  
<< Brittany, io …  >> stava per dirle qualcosa, forse qualcosa d’importante quando sentì qualcuno che bussava con insistenza alla porta. Veloci entrambe si alzarono dal divano e Santana l’aiuto a sistemarsi l’abito e a stringere il corsetto e poi corse alla porta emntre l’altra si sistemava con gesti decisi gli abiti.  
Alla porta c’era il giudice Anderson, l’amico speciale di Kurt, che sembrava voler buttare giù la porta.  
<< Blaine, cosa c’è? >> chiese osservandolo e dando tempo a Santana.  
<< Cerco Santana, Santana vieni subito, è un’emergenza! >> urlò il giudice e la latina li raggiunse. << Cosa urli nano? Che emergenza? >> chiese, lord Tubbington si stava godendo la scena dalle scale.  
<< Lui è qui >> le rispose Blaine, fremente d’indignazione. << Lui Hunter? >> chiese Santana che si era rilassata. << Se si fosse trattato di Hunter a quest’ora sarei più calmo, no, uno di loro >> e Santana si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.  
<< Io vado in tribunale ad avvisare Sam, e spero che si trovi lì, tu vai al mercato da Marley e poi passate ad avvisare Jake e Puck. Se solo si azzarda a toccarlo dopo quello che gli ha fatto lo uccido >> disse Blaine prima di correre via.  
<< Brit, devo andare, è importante >> disse Santana prima di sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie, rimettersi di corsa il mantello, darle un ultimo bacio furtivo e poi uscire di corsa diretta verso il mercato.

 

 

Santana corse fino al mercato alla ricerca di Marley. Ricordava bene in quali circostanze aveva appreso quel segreto, e ricorda anche bene come la mattina dopo quella sbronza Sebastian avesse negato, negato fino all’esasperazione. Purtroppo Blaine le aveva confermato tutto il giorno dopo e lei era stata tentata di avvisare gli altri, specialmente Hunter Clarington perché loro due condividevano qualcosa ma non ce l’aveva fatta, lei era brava a mantenere i segreti, specialmente quelli che la riguardavano.  
Marley era con Beth e stava conversando con Sugar Abrams e le parve di scorgere Rachel Hudson che era appena uscita dalla casa di Mercedes Jones, ma non era questo a realmente importarle. Veloce si avvicinò alle tre e fu Beth la prima a notarla.  
<< Mamma Santana, tutto bene? >> le chiese la bambina correndo verso di lei. << Certamente, devo parlare con Marley >> l’avviso Santana e la castana le si avvicinò dopo aver congedato Mrs Abrams. << Cosa succede? Non dovevi rimanere con Brittany tutta la mattina? >> le chiese Marley, Marley Rose sapeva tutto e non si scandalizzava, non si era scandalizzata quando per una scommessa con Blaine lei aveva concupito Puck e Sam, certamente non si sarebbe scandalizzata di saperla con Brittany.  
<< Sarei ancora con lei se Blaine non si fosse messo a bussare alla mia porta. Lui è qui >> disse, non aveva compreso chi fosse il tizio misterioso ma doveva essere qualcuno d’importante, e pericoloso. << Hunter Clarington è qui a Balloch? >> chiese Marley.  
Eppure era stata chiara per lettera si disse Marley , aveva scritto ad Hunter due mesi fa pregandolo di restare a Londra, a meno che non ci fosse un’emergenza grave per nessun motivo doveva lasciare la sua guarnigione, e invece cos’aveva fatto? Era arrivato fin lì e se da un lato era da encomiare dall’altro avrebbe simboleggiato la fine del legame tra Sebastian e il cancelliere Thad Harwood, perché se conosceva bene il francese questi non avrebbe esitato a mantenere i rapporti con entrambi, e Harwood non era paziente come Clarington.  
<< Zio Hunter è qui? >> chiese Beth con un sorriso. << No, lo credevo anch’io ma no, non si tratta di lui, ma di uno degli uomini cattivi >> rispose e Marley fu sicura che la sua paura fosse la stessa che era sul volto della latina. << Mamma Marley ho paura >> disse Beth stringendosi alle due. << Non permetteremo che ti faccia del male, vai alla sartoria, Blaine veniva da lì >> suggerì Santana e dopo che Beth ebbe ricevuto un bacio sulla guancia dalle due s’incamminarono verso il tribunale.  
Come previsto vi trovarono gli altri, compreso Thad Harwood che faceva continuamente domande a cui Blaine rispondeva con mezze verità o non rispondeva affatto e le un’idea si fece strada nella sua testa: Thad Harwood non sapeva nulla.  
<< Sono passato alla locanda questa mattina, e non c’era, dove … a casa! >> disse Sam Evans.  
<< Io li ammazzo tutti e due! Uno per quello che ha fatto, l’altro perché si ostina a credergli … lo amava, quando ami qualcuno non ne fai il tuo ruffiano o tenti di strangolarlo con la scusa che così godrà di più! >>, quella risposta a suo tempo lo aveva disgustato e lo disgustava ancora adesso.  
Non sapeva perché fosse tornato alla locanda, forse si stava sbagliando, forse non era lui l’avventore misterioso, forse era solo di passaggio ed era già ripartito, ma voleva vederlo, doveva sapere.  
Era appena entrato e si stava guardando in giro quando sentì una voce, la sua voce. << Allora eri davvero tu Sebastian, quanto sei cresciuto >> e il suo cuore perse un battito: gli altri, Hunter Clarington, persino Thad, sparirono in quel momento dalla sua mente: lui era lì, di fronte a lui. Era invecchiato, doveva avere sessant’anni ma era bello come quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta a dieci anni.  
<< Se venuto da me >> disse, non sapeva perché non era ancora corso tra le braccia, a scuola lo faceva ogni volta che poteva, e l’altro lo amava, lui lo sapeva. << No, tu sei venuto da me Sebastian, perché mi ami >> rispose lui scendendo le scale e avvicinandosi a lui, e sperò che nessuno li sorprendesse.  
<< Io ti amo, farei tutto per te, ti ho portato Seamus e gli altri >> aveva sofferto nel farlo ma li aveva portati, e in cambio Richard e James avevano tagliato i ponti con lui e Blaine l’aveva portato via da quel luogo. << E te ne sono grato, quanto sei diventato bello >> e gli sfiorò il volto con l’indice, come faceva sempre. << Mi amavi ma so che fama avevi tra gli altri: hai concupito più ragazzi che potevi, e poi c’è stato Harwood >> proseguì l’altro con un sorriso << Ho lasciato Thad per te, e io …  io l’amavo >> l’aveva fatto per lui, solo per lui aveva lasciato Thad, e non riusciva a pentirsene. << Lo so, lo so. Sei sempre stato obbediente con me, arrogante, viziato e superiore con gli altri, ma correvi sempre da me, anche dopo quello che gli altri ti avevano avuto >> << Con loro … era solo una costante umiliazione, non lo volevo ma il nostro era amore >>.  
<< Vero, mostrami casa tua >>, quella era un supplica mascherata da ordine, lo sapeva bene. << Vieni, mi sei mancato Nicodemus >>, fin dall’infanzia aveva amato pronunciare il suo nome per intero. << Ah Sebastian, sei tutto quello che quest’uomo stanco che è appena entrato nella sesta decade può desiderare >>, lo amava ancora, lo amava ancora si disse prima di sentire le labbra dell’altro su di sé, quanto gli era mancato Nicodemus McDermott, il suo primo amore.

 

 

Quinn Harwood stava per portare la camicia alla taverna di Sue Sylvester quando la porta della sartoria si aprì di scatto rivelando Beth che entrò di corsa, sporcando l’entrata di neve. In altre circostanze lei e Kurt si sarebbero arrabbiati ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare in quel momento fu correre da sua figlia e stringerla in un abbraccio mentre Kurt correva a chiudere la porta.  
<< Beth, vai davanti al fuoco e togliti il mantello, lo asciugo subito >> le consigliò Kurt, e Beth obbedì all’istante e le passò il mantello che lei sistemò sul suo tavolo da lavoro. Beth ora vicina al fuoco ma continuava a tremare, e non era per il freddo.  
<< Va tutto bene Beth? >> chiese preoccupata avvicinandosi a sua figlia.  
<< Certo, ora sono al sicuro, qui l’uomo cattivo non può prendermi, mi proteggerete vero? >> chiese la bambina mentre lei e Kurt si fissavano sconcertati. Beth non le era sembrata una bambina paurosa eppure ora appariva addirittura terrorizzata.  
<< Si, ma chi è l’uomo cattivo? >> le chiese Kurt sedendosi accanto a lei, lui e Brittany si meritavano di avere tanti bambini perché come aveva notato più volte Kurt sarebbe stato un padre eccellente.  
<< Non lo so, ma l’uomo cattivo ha fatto del male a papà Sebastian, tanti uomini cattivi gli hanno fatto male, e non voglio che facciano del male anche a me >> rispose la bambina e la lettera di Nick Duval che da oltre sei mesi giaceva abbandonata tra la sua biancheria assunse un nuovo significato.  
Quell’omicidio, che prima le era apparso come una follia ora assumeva un senso ai suoi occhi, un senso spaventoso.  
<< Nessuno ti farà del male qui Beth >> la rincuorò Kurt e mentre Beth si scaldava al fuoco si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata: anche Kurt stava pensando la stessa cosa. E lei aveva nascosto a Thad una cosa simile: suo marito l’avrebbe sicuramente odiata.  
<< Cosa facciamo? >> chiese a Kurt. << Restiamo qui, tutti e due >> le rispose l’altro e lei assentì con la testa prima di abbracciare Beth.  
Thad era in tribunale con il giudice Sam Evans e stavano discutendo a proposito dell’editto di Nantes, non ne era a favore perché considerava quelle concessioni troppo esigue ma nemmeno era contrario perché sua nonna Isabel era cattolica, e invece Sam Evans era a favore, strano perché credeva che gli abitanti delle Highlands fossero tutti papisti.  
Stavano discutendo di re Enrico quando la porta si aprì e Blaine Anderson entrò di corsa per poi guardarsi attorno. << Sam, dov’è Sebastian? >> chiese preoccupato, da un po’ troppo tempo era maturata in lui l’idea che Blaine si comportasse come una balia apprensiva piuttosto che come un amico.  
<< Non è venuto perché non si sentiva bene, non te l’ha detto ieri sera? >> chiese Sam sorpreso mentre Blaine sbiancava.  
<< Quel cretino! Cretino che non è altro, ma io lo ammazzo, lo salvo e poi lo ammazzo con le mie mani >> e quelle parole lo sorpreso, perché Blaine stava reagendo in quella maniera?  
<< Calma, cosa è successo? >> lo prevenne Sam che si era alzato dalla sua sedia e lo osservava preoccupato. << Lui è qui, e sono sicuro che Sebastian ti ha raccontato un mucchio di stronzate! >> Blaine Anderson a quel che ricordava non era mai volgare. << Lui Hunter Clarington? >> chiese Sam lanciandogli un’occhiata. << Se si trattasse di Hunter Clarington non sarei così preoccupato, uno di loro >> rispose Blaine che aveva recuperato il controllo, e fu il turno di Sam per sbiancare.  
<< Gli altri? >> chiese il biondo preoccupato. << Ci stanno aspettando in piazza, venendo qui ho avvertito Puck e Jake >> rispose Blaine aprendo la porta subito seguito da Sam. Non sapeva perché ma li seguì anche lui, voleva capire a cosa si riferiva Blaine e soprattutto voleva maggiori informazioni su questo Hunter Clarington.


	4. Second Rescue

Rachel Berry non tornò subito a casa. A casa c’erano la sua futura cognata Brittany e la sua amica Santana Lopez, la sua amica speciale si corresse.  
Sapeva di Kurt e delle sue tendenze e scoprire che anche Brittany era in qualche modo l’aveva rassicurata, anche se in parte le dispiaceva che Burt Hummel non avrebbe avuto dei nipoti, era un così brav’uomo il padre di Kurt.  
Veloce per quanto glielo consentisse la neve raggiunse Finn che in quel momento era a lavoro e sbirciò dentro, per fortuna era solo, doveva dargli una notizia importante e voleva dargliela da sola.  
<< Tutto bene? >> chiese mentre si liberava del mantello con gesti impacciati.  
<< Certamente, e tu? >> le chiese, suo marito era sempre così premuroso.  
<< Si, devo dirti una cosa importante, e non potevo aspettare fino a cena >> iniziò lei, preferiva dargli al notizia in privato.  
<< Cosa è successo? >> le domandò suo marito preoccupato.  
<< Io … io … io aspetto un bambino >> disse lei arrossendo, doveva essere una bella notizia, lo era, eppure perché era così nervosa si disse.  
Finn rimase senza parola prima di abbracciarla, era una notizia bellissima, erano sposati solo da sei mesi e sua moglie aspettava un bambino, cosa poteva andare storto ora?  
Brittany era entrata nella sartoria e aveva trovato Beth che giocava con dei nastri sotto lo sguardo vigile di Quinn mentre il suo fidanzato era occupato a pulire alcuni abiti. << Avete visto Santana? >> chiese togliendosi il mantello.  
<< No, non è venuta qui >> le rispose Quinn che si era avvicinata a Beth. << Lei era preoccupata e il giudice Anderson era spaventato, e parlavano di un certo Hunter Clarington >> quel nome le era rimasto impresso.  
<< Zio Hunter non è qui >> disse Beth prima di fare cenno a Quinn di prenderla in braccio. << Zio Hunter? >> chiese Kurt sorpreso, quella bambina aveva un modo tutto suo di catalogare le persone.  
<< Si, zio Hunter mi regalava le bambole, tante bambole. E lui voleva bene a papà Sebastian, si baciavano sempre, ma poi papà Sebastian l’ha mandato via perché lo amava >> rispose la bambina.  
<< Tu pensi …? >> gli chiese Quinn spaventata, e anche Brittany iniziò ad avere paura. << Non credo, il problema è l’altro >> rispose lui, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Blaine quanto prima visto e considerato quello che stava accadendo.

 

Blaine Anderson era entrato in casa di corsa,s i era diretto verso un baule che si trovava sotto il divano, lo aveva aperto e ne aveva estratto un moschetto che per fortuna non aveva caricato.  
<< Quello è un po’ esagerato >> disse Marley che stava chiudendo la porta di casa per evitare che vi entrasse la neve, ma non ottenne risposta.  
Salì con gli altri le scale, seguita da Thad Harwood che continuava a non capire ma che aveva smesso di fare domande, lei aveva quasi paura ad aprire quella porta, persino Santana di solito così esuberante stava tremando e lei era sicura che non fosse per il freddo.  
 _Non lasciarmi più._  
 _Perché dovrei? Tu mi apparterrai sempre, per quanto andrai lontano._  
 _Non voglio andare lontano, voglio stare qui con te, solo con te._  
 _Lo dicevi anche prima e mi hai abbandonato._  
 _Non volevo, te lo giuro, non dipendeva da me._  
 _Balle, e tu lo sai … volevi uomini della tua età, non questo vecchio._  
 _Non dire queste cose, volevo te, ho sempre voluto te._  
 _Provalo, vieni via con me, solo tu e io._  
 _Io …_  
Sebastian Smythe, giudice del tribunale reale, non riuscì a terminare la frase perché in quel momento la porta della sua stanza si aprì rivelando Blaine Anderson che imbracciava un fucile seguito da tutto il resto della famiglia, sperò che non ci fosse anche la piccola Beth, e Harwood … cosa ci faceva Thad con loro in quel momento?  
<< Lo lasci, lo lasci subito! >> urlò Blaine puntandogli contro il fucile, sembrava un angelo pieno di giusta indignazione … Blaine non capiva, Blaine non aveva mai capito.  
<< Guarda guarda chi c’è, il giovane Anderson, e così indignato e furioso, chissà perché? >> chiese lui mentre si alzava dal letto, abbandonandolo, ancora. << Il perché lo sapete, lasciatelo subito o vi faccio impiccare >> fu la risposta di Blaine sempre più furioso, e sapeva bene cosa stava pensando di lui.  
<< Con quale accusa giovane Anderson? >> Blaine non diceva sul serio, non ora che l’aveva ritrovato. << Essere un pervertito è la prima, poi di aver corrotto dei giovani, e poi … un motivo lo trovo, e ora uscite da questa casa >>, doveva caricare il fucile e sparare un colpo di avvertimento si disse, era stato stupido a non caricarlo.  
<< Me ne vado, come vuoi Anderson, ma non puoi tenermi lontano senza un accusa scritta >> e detto questo uscì, abbandonandolo per la seconda volta.  
Thad lo stava guardano, non sapeva se quella era pietà, furia o gelosia ma lo stava guardando e d’istinto distolse lo sguardo, non riusciva a sopportare il suo sguardo.  
<< Va tutto bene Sebastian, va tutto bene >> gli disse Blaine prima di abbracciarlo, non andava bene, lui era andato via e Thad l’aveva visto.  
<< Querido, todo irà bien, todo irà bien, te prometo que todo irà bien >> disse Santana in spagnolo prima di abbracciarlo a sua volta e baciarlo prima sulle guancie e poi sulla bocca.

 

Thad aveva seguito gli altri nel salotto mentre Marley correva a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. << Dov’è Beth? >> le chiese Puck, Santana e Blaine erano rimasti con Sebastian.  
Sebastian. Gli tornò in mente quello che aveva appena visto e dovette appoggiarsi al muro e sperare di non pensarci. Padre Nicodemus McDermott, uno dei loro insegnanti … con Sebastian. Tutte quelle voci, quelle orribili voci secondo le quali erano amanti allora erano vere, Sebastian era davvero finito nel letto di quell’uomo e a quell’immagine tremò, un ragazzo di quindici anni, forse meno, e un uomo di cinquant’anni, solo pensarci lo faceva stare male, e l’altro gli aveva mentito.  
<< Beth è alla sartoria >> rispose dalla cucina Marley e Puck fece un segno al fratello che uscì.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare >> iniziò Sam, in imbarazzo. << Siediti Harwoood, non sarà facile >> disse Puck, erano tutti e due seri. << Non c’è nulla di cui parlare, l’ho visto e mi è sufficiente, sono stato stupido a credere … non so, ma è stata un’illusione >> disse dirigendosi come la porta.  
<< Non è come credi, non lo è affatto >> disse Marley che aveva delle tazze ripiene di un liquido che identificò come cioccolata[1] .  
<< E com’è? Spiegati Rose, spiegati: erano sul suo letto e si stavano baciando, e lui si stava facendo spogliare da lui, e io non sono cieco! >> urlò e se ne pentì all’istante, Marley Rose non si meritava la sua rabbia. << Scusami, non dovrei essere arrabbiato con te >> si scusò subito dopo.  
<< Non importa, ora siediti con noi e bevi la cioccolata, ce la manda la madre di Santana, direttamente dalla Nuova Spagna >> gli spiegò la castana e lui obbedì, doveva pur farsi perdonare.  
<< Quello che ti diremo non deve uscire da questa casa Harwood >> lo ammonì Puck. << Fidati, non te ne avremmo parlato ma visto quello che è successo dobbiamo farlo, glielo dobbiamo >> spiegò Sam con un sorriso stanco. << Non sono cose di cui è facile parlare, ma devi saperlo, pensavo che lo sapessi già, ecco perché non ti ho mai parlato di questo, siediti, è meglio che tu stia seduto >> gli disse Marley prima che bevesse il primo sorso di cioccolata.  
Quinn stava parlando con Kurt dopo che Brittnay era tornata a casa quando la porta della sartoria si aprì e Jake Puckermann fece il suo ingresso.  
<< Zio Jake >> urlò Beth correndo tra le sue braccia. << Tutto bene? >> le cheise Jake prendendola tra le braccia.  
<< Si, e l’uomo cattivo? >> chiese Beth e anche lei si preoccupò . << E’ andato via, per ora, dobbiamo tornare a casa, saluta mastro Hummel e Mrs Harwood >> e Beth li salutò con un sorriso.  
<< E non mi date un bacio? >> chiese sulla porta e con un sorriso le stampò un bacio sulla guancia subito imitata da Kurt, sua figlia era una bambina bellissima, gentile e dai modi cortesi, sarebbe diventata un ottimo partito si disse nel sentire la porta chiudersi.  
<< Kurt … devo rivelarti un segreto, e credo che sia importante >> iniziò mentre l’altro alzava gli occhi al cielo. << A volte credo che tu abbia troppi segreti Quinn, poi mi guardo allo specchio >>,e  lei sapeva a cosa si riferiva.  
<< Non riguarda me, non direttamente. Alcuni amici di Thad gli hanno scritto dopo aver effettuato alcune indagini ad Edimburgo. Sebastian, il giudice Smythe, ha … ucciso un religioso e … lo hanno protetto, tutti loro, per questo sono stati trasferiti qui a Balloch >> disse cercando di non perdere la sua naturale calma.

 


	5. Second Explanations

Quella sera Rachel Berry si sentiva a disagio mentre cenavano. Finn aveva insistito che non compisse sforzi eccessivi e voleva che il girono dopo si recasse dal dottor Lowell perché voleva la conferma della gravidanza da un dottore e non da una donna; Mercedes era una brava donna ma era una donna e Finn non si fidava molto.  
Kurt e Brittany erano stranamente silenziosi, persino lord Tubbington si limitava a gironzolare per casa senza miagolare e accettando in silenzio che ogni tanto Finn e Brittany gli offrivano.  
<< Io e Rachel dobbiamo dirvi una cosa importante >> iniziò Finn che si sentiva a disagio a causa di tutto quel silenzio e suo fratello e la sua fidanzata lo guardarono.  
<< Allora … è difficile trovare le parole adatte, ma … tra sette mesi sarete zii! >> disse cercando di contenere la sua felicità e vide che anche gli altri sembrano felici della notizia.  
<< L’hai già scritto a papà? >> s’informò Kurt, ecco così aveva dimenticato: aveva dimenticato di scrivere a Burt Hummel e a sua madre Carole per avvisarli della lieta notizia, ma l’avrebbe fatto il giorno dopo e neve permettendo entro uno, massimo due, mesi avrebbero ricevuto la risposta.  
<< Ecco cosa dovevo fare, grazie per avermelo ricordato, comune volevo chiedervi un favore: se fosse un maschio vorresti essere il padrino? E se femmina tu Brittany accetteresti di essere la madrina? >> chiese, ne aveva parlato con Rachel nel pomeriggio e lei era stata concorde con lui. Non che non avesse stretto amicizia con il resto di Balloch ma preferiva che restasse in famiglia.  
<< Certamente, sarà un onore, Finn, quando lord Tubbington avrà dei gattini dalla gatta di miss Sue Sylvester vorresti essere il padrino? >> chiese Brittany facendoli ridacchiare.  
Dopo mentre erano tutti a letto Brittany si alzò e s’infilò veloce un mantello e poi altrettanto silenziosamente scese le scale, e nel momento in cui usciva di casa vide Kurt che spalancava la finestra in attesa del giudice Anderson, lei andava da Santana e lui aspettava a casa il giudice Anderson.  
Era quasi arrivata alla porta quando la vide aprirsi e vide il cancelliere Thad Harwood uscirne e il suo volto la sorprese: era un volto angosciato e colpevole, e si vedeva che tratteneva a stento le lacrime.  
Fece per avvicinarsi quando la porta si aprì e vide Marley Rose che la stava osservando.  
<< Santana questa sera non potrà stare con te, e nemmeno Blaine potrà andare da Kurt >> le spiegò prima di chiudere la porta. << Perché? >> chiese lei spaventata, Santana solitamente faceva in modo d’avvertirla quando non poteva recarsi ai loro soliti incontri e mai e poi mai aveva disatteso a quella regola.  
<< E’ complicato, non possiamo dirvi niente, scusate Brittany ma non può venire, scusatela ma … sta aiutando un amico in difficoltà, comprendetela >> le spiegò Marley con un sorriso tirato prima di chiuderle la porta in faccia.  
Kurt stava aspettando Blaine che sarebbe entrato dalla finestra quando vide la porta della sua stanza aprirsi e Brittany che entrava, sul volto un’espressione sconfitta che le aveva visto raramente.  
<< Non vuole vedermi, e non lo aspettare: lui non verrà >> gli disse prima di scoppiare a piangere e a lui venne spontaneo consolarla con un abbraccio. << Deve aiutare un amico in difficoltà, mi ha detto Marley, dice che non può ma io non ci credo >> disse prima di distendersi sul letto accanto a Kurt che rimase a fissare il soffitto, Blaine non sarebbe venuto quella sera, e si chiese perché, se aveva sbagliato in qualcosa, se aveva detto la parola sbagliato o se era colpa dell’altro, e soprattutto come doveva considerare le informazioni ricevute da Quinn.

 

Lo avevano fatto distendere sul letto e lo avevano accarezzato lentamente, mentre Santana gli asciugava le lacrime con la punta delle dita e Blaine lentamente gli accarezzava la schiena. << E’ stata la cosa migliore querido, fidati di noi, non puoi stare con lui >> aveva detto Santana quando non aveva avuto più lacrime da versare. << Io lo amo Lopez, io lo amo >> aveva cercato di protestare, quello che provava per Nicodemus era amore, lo aveva sempre saputo e rivederlo en era la prova più evidente, lui l’amava e anche l’altro provava gli stessi sentimenti.  
<< Non dire più una cosa simile Seb, non dirla e non pensarla nemmeno. Lui non ti ama, se ti amava perché ti ha chiesto di portargli gli altri ragazzi? Perché ha permesso a quei pervertiti di metterti le mani addosso? E se ti amava perché quando gli hai confessato di Thad non ti ha lasciato andare invece di ordinarti di lasciarlo? >> aveva chiesto Blaine, ma Blaine non aveva mai compreso quello che c’era tra lui e Nicodemus, riducendo il tutto a una simpatia. Nick non era come gli altri, non lo obbliga a fare nulla, era lui che voleva fare quelle cose, era lui che gli aveva chiesto di mettergli le mani sul collo, di legarlo alla testata del letto, era lui che gli aveva chiesto se poteva portargli gli altri, e lo faceva perché si fidava, perché l’altro lo amava, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Nicodemus McDermot.  
Uno dei suoi rimpianti era stato non essere giunto ancora intatto tra le sue mani, avrebbe desiderato che fosse lui il primo, invece di padre Edward. Padre Edward gli aveva fatto male quando lo aveva spinto sul suo letto per poi rubargli la verginità, aveva urlato, aveva pianto e lo aveva implorato di fermarsi, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa ma per piacere padre, si fermi e l’altro aveva solo intensificato i movimenti ignorando le sue suppliche e le sue lacrime.  
<< Lui diceva che mi amava e che se lo amavo dovevo portargli i ragazzi e fare le altre cose, ma non mi costringeva Blaine, credimi, ero io a volere tutto >> gli aveva detto e l’altro l’aveva baciato, un bacio dolce mentre Santana gli accarezzava il viso. << Devi dirlo a Thad, merita di saperlo, e ti ha visto, non dimenticarlo: lui ti ha visto e vorrà delle spiegazioni >> aveva detto la latina prima di baciarlo lentamente.  
Lo avevano fatto stare bene quella notte, era indubbio, ma lo facevano perché erano suoi amici e perché gli volevano bene ma non capivano, non avrebbero mai capito.  
Era corso da lui sperando di non trovarlo con nessuno ed era stato fortunato: c’era solo padre James. Padre James era buono, si limitava a farsi toccare o a toccarlo, non voleva altro, non era come padre Edward che non perdeva occasione per violarlo o padre Henry che voleva solo umiliarlo. Nel vederlo lui aveva sorriso e aveva fatto cenno all’altro di andarsene. << Cosa vuoi? >> gli aveva chiesto avvicina dosi, non era giovane ma a modo suo era ancora bello e seducente. << Nicodemus … io … io vi amo >> aveva confessato esitante. << Faresti tutto per me? >> aveva chiesto Nicodemus. << Certamente, io ti amo >> aveva tredici anni e aveva appena confessato all’altro di amarlo. << Io … è difficile spiegarlo Sebastian, ma vorrei legarti, per avere l’illusione che non te ne andrai mai, accetti? >> e lui aveva accettato, perché lo amava  
Il giorno dopo Blaine Anderson era stato il primo a svegliarsi e aveva cercato di fare il minor rumore possibile mentre si vestiva e poi lasciava la stanza. Aveva fatto una veloce colazione e poi era corso a casa Hudson, doveva parlare con Kurt, doveva spiegargli tutta la situazione, Kurt avrebbe certamente compreso e perdonato, d’altronde era già a conoscenza del particolare rapporto che lo univa a Sebastian, e quello che era accaduto al notte prima lo aveva fatto per amicizia, solo e unicamente per amicizia.  
Non appena fu in vista della porta iniziò a bussare con forza finché non vide Brittany S. Pierce e allora si bloccò, era una situazione imbarazzante, chiedere a lei dove si trovasse Kurt, chiedere alla sua fidanzata dove si trovasse quello che era il suo amante.  
<< Salve Brittany >> disse cercando di sorridere.  
<< Giudice Blaine >>, le piaceva il modo in cui lo diceva, ma non era sufficiente a renderlo meno a disagio in sua compagnia.  
<< Io … cercavo Kurt, è a casa oppure lo trovo alla sartoria? >> chiese non sapendo quale delle risposte sarebbe stata la peggiore.  
<< E’ alla sartoria, io stavo andando al mercato >> lo informò Brittany e subito si diresse verso la sartoria, doveva parlare con Kurt, doveva cercare di spiegargli tutto. per sua fortuna Quinn non era ancora arrivata quando entrò, così trovò solamente Kurt che sembrava lo stesse aspettando.  
<< Cosa ho fatto di sbagliato? O meglio cosa ho detto che ti ha turbato così tanto? >> gli chiese il castano a bruciapelo, Kurt non aveva fatto nulla, era tutta colpa sua, fin dall’inizio, sapeva che non doveva farsi convincere da Sebastian e che doveva denunciarli tutti. << Nulla, tu non hai fatto nulla Kurt, solo … >> << Deve essere veramente una grande amicizia quella che ti porta a coprire un assassino >> lo interruppe l’altro.  
Kurt sapeva tutto, non sapeva come ma sapeva, e forse era meglio per lui.  
<< Dopo quello che gli ha fatto era il minimo, lo abbiamo aiutato perché aveva ragione, è il mio migliore amico, certo a volte è sboccato, arrogante, viziato e spudorato ma gli voglio bene, e quello che ha subito non lo augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico >> disse guardando Kurt negli occhi, perdendosi in quegli occhi così belli.  
<< Allora era vero >>, l’aveva giocato, Kurt l’aveva giocato si disse mentre si sedeva accanto al fuoco. << Siedi qui con me mo ghrà, e ti racconterò tutto >>, erano anni che non si serviva del gaelico, ai reverendi padri quella lingua non piaceva, e lo parlava per Kurt, solo per lui perché lo amava.  
Santana non si era stupita di non trovare Blaine accanto a loro, e dopo aver baciato Sebastian sulla fronte si era rivestita ed era scesa, accolta dalle urla di Beth e dal sorriso di Puck. << Oggi andiamo a mettere alla gogna Jacob ben Isreael >> le annunciò al bambina che quel girono indossava l’abito che lei e Marley avevano fatto confezionare da mastro Hummel. << E cosa ha fatto di male? >> chiese con un sorriso, Beth aveva quasi sette anni, ancora un po’ e sarebbe stata in età da marito.  
<< Le solite cose, scrive sulle gazzette, e come al solito lo denunciano, andiamo Beth >> e detto questo Puck la prese in braccio e insieme a Jake uscirono.  
Beth era una bambina bellissima, l’orgoglio di Puck si disse con un sorriso, chissà chi era stata la folle che l’aveva abbandonata a loro, dondole allo stesso tempo il dono più grande che potesse mai immaginare: una figlia, perché Beth per lei era come una figlia.  
<< Santana, posso parlarti? >> le chiese Sam che stava per uscire, e Marley portò il vassoio della colazione al piano di sopra da Sebastian. << Si veloce biondo, dì quello che devi dire e poi sparisci >> lo affrontò mentre si sistemava la collana davanti lo specchio.  
<< Tu ami Brittany S. Pierce, e io amo Quinn Harwood >>, non era una domanda o un’accusa, ma una semplice costatazione. << Evidentemente amiamo le bionde, dove vuoi arrivare? >> chiese mentre si controllava le maniche. << Tu ami le donne e Quinn è sposata, anche se dubito che tra lei e Thad accada qualcosa visto che quasi ogni settimana lo vedo uscire dalla finestra >>, e di quello si era accorta anche lei, specialmente perché aveva dovuto aiutare Sebastian a rientrare dalla stessa finestra troppe volte per i suoi gusti.  
<< Santana Lopez, vuoi sposarmi? >> le chiese tutto d’un fiato, aveva pensato a quello a lungo e Quinn due sere prima lo aveva convinto che era l’unica cosa giusta da fare, e che così avrebbe aiutato anche mastro Hummel e Brittany.

 

Thad aveva lasciato la casa di quella strana tribù in uno stato d’animo che non riusciva ad esprimere a parole. Tutto quello che gli avevano raccontato Sam, Puck, Jake e la stessa Marley che si era interrotta solo per preparare la cena per la piccola Beth. era accaduto tutto sotto i suoi occhi, sotto gli occhi di tutti e nessuno lo sapeva.  
Aveva pensato come Nick e Jeff che fosse stato Sebastian a sedurre i reverendi padri, e invece non era stata seduzione, solo una costrizione umiliante e dolorosa che era durata sei anni, sei anni durante i quali Sebastian era stato trattato in maniera ignobile da coloro che erano i loro maestri.  
Sentiva ancora alcune delle parole che gli altri avevano usato, _aveva solo dieci anni, Blaine è sicuro che gli abbiano lasciato delle lesioni, era sbagliato, tutto sbagliato, ripetutamente e da tutti i reverendi padri, l’ha fatto per salvarti_ quando giunse a casa.  
Per salvarlo, Sebastian lo aveva voluto per salvarlo da quelle attenzioni blasfeme e forse era per questo che dopo l’aveva lasciato, perché dovevano averlo minacciato.  
<< Avete mai provato … insomma … >> aveva chiesto Marley Rose rossa per l’imbarazzo e lui non aveva avuto dubbi su quale sarebbe stata la domanda ma non aveva risposto. Ci avevano provato una volta, poco prima che rompessero e ricordava bene quello che era successo, quella volta era stato un insuccesso totale.  
Thad, Thad mi fai male, smettila per favore, Thad smettila gli aveva detto e avevano passato al notte a baciarsi, solo quello. Aveva creduto che lo avesse lasciato anche per quello, e invece c’era un motivo più oscuro, più terribile.  
<< Sei tornato, ti ho lasciato qualcosa da mangiare, e dobbiamo parlare, è importante >> gli aveva detto Quinn quando era entrato in casa, e non sorrideva come al solito, sua moglie appariva stanca. << Non ho fame Quinn, e non ho voglia di parlare, parleremo domani >> aveva detto prima di raggiungere la loro stanza e lasciarsi cadere come un morto sul letto.  
Il giorno dopo aveva mangiato solo perché Quinn aveva minacciato di nutrirlo a forza e poi si era diretto verso il tribunale, nemmeno la vista di Jacob ben Isreal messo alla gogna per l’ennesima volta era riuscito a farlo sorridere.  
Quando aprì la porta vide che tutti e tre stavano discutendo di qualcosa e nel sentire la porta aprirsi si erano fermati, come in un masque pensò, come se stessero recitando in un masque.  
<< Noi … dobbiamo andare, ecco … mi serve un testimone dal notaio Abrams … e ho chiesto a Blaine, tanto non accadrà nulla >> disse Sam Evans prima di trascinare fuori di lì Blaine Anderson lasciandoli soli.  
<< Harwood … noi dobbiamo parlare >> iniziò Sebastian e si sentì il cuore stretto in una morsa. << Non dirmi niente, so già tutto … perché non mi hai detto nulla? >> chiese, voleva delle risposte e le avrebbe avute.  
Quinn Fabray coniugata Harwood aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi quando non aveva visto suo marito rincasare e i suoi timori erano aumentati quando Thad era tornato a casa di notte, con l’aspetto di un condannato a morte e non aveva mangiato nulla. Quella notte emntre dormivano vicini nel loro letti lui l’aveva stretta a sé e lei per un istante aveva pensato che avrebbe giaciuto con lei e si era preparata una scusa per Sam Evans ma non era accaduto nulla, era stato solo un abbraccio.  
Aveva cercato di parlarle di quello che aveva scoperto intercettando al lettera di Nick Duval ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltarla, rimandando la conversazione al giorno successivo e lei aveva accettato.  
Ma il giorno dopo Thad non l’aveva ascoltata, si era vestito, aveva mangiato solo perché lei minacciato di legarlo alla sedia e d’imboccarlo, ed era capacissima di farlo, per poi uscire di casa.  
Lei si era vestita e poi si era diretta alla sartoria, cercando di arrivarci più lentamente che poteva. Stava per aprire la porta quando sentì due voci che riconobbe subito: Kurt e il giudice Anderson.  
Non era educato origliare ma fu più forte di lei così lentamente si avvicinò alla porta. Blaine Anderson stava raccontando qualcosa, ma parlava a voce troppo bassa perché lei comprendesse, ma ad un’occhiata veloce era qualcosa d’importante visto il modo in cui gesticolava. Kurt ogni tanto lo interrompeva, salvo poi abbassare gli occhi. << Non sto dicendo che avevate torto, o altro, ma … era necessario? >>, scherzava per caso?  
Tutti loro avevano torto, per quanto quello che fosse accaduto potesse essere orribile l’assassinio era un peccato capitale. << Che dovevamo fare? È colpa di tutti noi, mia e di Marley, specialmente mia, ma mi è di conforto sapere che sta bruciando all’inferno, e farò in modo di non incontrarlo >> << Perché dici così? Tu non andrai all’inferno Blaine >> << Kurt, io sono un sodomita, ci bruciano, ho visto della gente che per molto meno è finita sul rogo, qualcuno ce l’ho spedito anch’io, e non voglio che accada a te, ma non posso smettere di amarti, il mondo è ingiusto ma è questo >> fu la risposta prima che il giudice Anderson lo baciasse lentamente sulla labbra per poi uscire dalla porta sul retro.  
<< Tutto bene? >> chiese dopo essere entrata. << Solo nel corpo, è meglio che tu non sappia quel che so >> le rivelò Kurt, cosa doveva avergli detto Blaine Anderson per colpirlo in quella maniera.

 


	6. Second Comparison

Kurt stava aiutando Sugar Abrams a scegliere che tipo di cappello doveva abbinare all’abito ocra che la donna indossava quando vide Nicodemus McDermot entrare nella sua sartoria.  
Blaine gli aveva spiegato tutto, quasi tutto ma il resto non era importante gli aveva giurato, e nel vedere l’uomo si disse che Quinn non si era recata alla locanda di Sue Sylvester per la consegna, ma sapendo che lei aveva una figlia non si arrabbiò.  
<< Scusate, vedo che avete un cliente, se volete attenderò il mio turno all’esterno >> disse mentre Quinn nel vederlo era impallidita, diventando quasi più bianca della neve che ricopriva Balloch. << Molto bene, Quinn, puoi accompagnare Mrs Abrams a casa sua, e dovresti anche chiedere al notaio Abrams quando pensa di venire per quella giacca >> disse a Quinn che fu ben felice di uscire di lì.  
<< Vi porto subito la vostra camicia >> disse cercando di suonare indifferente mentre consegnava l’oggetto nelle mani dell’uomo.  
<< Scommetto che Blaine Anderson vi ha raccontato tutto >> e nel udire quelle parole si sentì mancare, come poteva l’altro sapere di lui e Blaine?  
<< Non so a cosa vi riferiate >> rispose cercando di restare indifferente, doveva pensare a qualcosa di rilassante: i suoi abiti, le discussioni con miss Isabelle, il giorno in cui avrebbe ucciso Corky, quanto odiava quel gallo maledetto.  
<< Siete esattamente il suo genere: delicato, raffinato, da proteggere. Oh, io so tante cose su coloro che un tempo sono stati miei allievi, e ditemi: sapete che probabilmente avrà passato la notte con il giudice Smythe? >>, erano solo menzogne, Blaine non l’avrebbe mai tradito, non con Sebastian che considerava alla stregua di un fratello; certo, era accaduto ma Blaine era stato categorico un mese prima: non sarebbe più accaduto.  
<< Non so a cosa vi riferiate e le vostre sono accuse gravi, non avete prove >> rispose difendendo Blaine, lo difendeva perché teneva a lui, perché lo amava.  
<< Oh, forse non ho prove, ma conosco il giudice Smythe, e vi assicuro che ieri era così felice di rivedermi, peccato che qualcuno si sia intromesso, e ora devo andare, buona giornata mastro Hummel >> e detto questo uscì; tutti a Balloch sapevano che Sebastian Smythe e il cancelliere Harwood, il marito di Quinn, avevano un affaire, ma mancavano le prove, come per lui e Blaine, e Quinn non avrebbe parlato per non svelare la sua relazione con Sam Evans.  
Brittany quel giorno era appena uscita per una passeggiata quando vicino alla locanda di Sue Sylvester vide il tizio da cui Kurt l’aveva messa in guardia che stava parlando con uno dei ragazzi di miss Corcoran che gestiva un’opera pia lì a Balloch.  
L’uomo si voltò verso di lei per poi tornare immediatamente nella locanda, come se fosse spaventato e lei riprese per la sua strada fino a casa di Santana. Fu fortunata perché la vide all’esterno mentre discuteva animatamente col giudice Sam Evans, una discussione complicata da quel che poteva vedere visto e considerato che Santana aveva iniziato a parlare in santanese e il giudice Evans sembrava aver  completamente dimenticato l’esistenza delle doppie.  
<< Tutto bene? >> chiese con un sorriso, e vide che anche la mora sorrideva. << Certamente, Sam se ne stava andando, vero? >> disse Santana e l’altro annuì.  
<< Vieni dentro, devo parlarti di una questione urgente, importante e personale >> l’avvisò Santana aprendo la porta e lei la seguì incuriosita e anche timorosa.

 

 

Blaine Anderson stava scartabellando nei libri che avevano lì in quel paese dimenticato da Dio, cascasse il cielo lui sarebbe riuscito a cacciare padre Nicodemus da Balloch. Non temeva per Beth, di solito quel tipo di pervertiti non toccavano le bambine ma non si sentiva a suo agio con lui in giro.  
Sapeva bene che Sebastian l’avrebbe supplicato e minacciato ma sarebbe andato dritto per la sua strada, e lo faceva anche per il suo bene.  
Kurt per sua fortuna aveva capito e lo stava appoggiando, nella prima stanza sentiva rumore di passi e ogni tanto qualche voce concitata, Sebastian e Thad. Almeno Thad avrebbe saputo tutto, e spero che il francese non omettesse il dettaglio più importante.  
Doveva andare da Kurt, aveva bisogno di lui si disse mentre discretamente usciva, sulla piazza principale vide Puck con Beth e la bambina lo guardava ammirata, era così evidente che adorava suo padre, e perché Quinn Harwood si era fermata a guardarli e le sembrava che stesse per piangere?  
Si stava facendo troppe domande e non gli facevano bene si disse mentre si avvicinava alla sartoria, e in quel momento si udiva un urlo di donna.  
Santana Lopez era rimasta stranita da quella domanda e si era detta che Sam Evans doveva aver sbattuto la testa, e  anche in maniera piuttosto grave.  
<< Ti sei ammattito per caso Evans? La risposta è no! >> l’idea era buona ma per nulla al mondo lei si sarebbe sposata con Sam Evans, ci avrebbe pensato se a proporsi fosse stato Blaine e avrebbe accettato se si fosse trattato di Puck o di Sebastian, ma Evans!  
<< Sapevo che avresti risposto così ma pensaci, è l’unica soluzione possibile, così sarai libera di stare con Brittany, pensaci bene >> le suggerì Sam. Era una bella idea ma non se la sentiva, meglio rimanere zitella per tutta la vita. << Non essere così precipitosa, devo parlare con Quinn ma sono certo che sarà dalla mia parte >> replicò lui. << Aspetta … no >> rispose lei mentre camminava in giardino prima di cominciare a imprecare in spagnolo, e più la situazione andava avanti più Evans perdeva le consonanti, come aveva sentito che facevano gli abitanti delle Highlands.  
<< Tutto bene? >> chiese una voce dietro di loro, e lei sorrise nel vedere Brittany, dolce, ingenua, adorabile Brittany, la sua Brittany. << Certamente, Sam se ne stava andando, vero? >> disse cercando di restare padrona di sé stessa e Sam per sua fortuna annuì.  
<< Vieni dentro, devo parlarti di una questione urgente, importante e personale >> le disse conducendola in casa, per fortuna non c’era nessuno. << Cosa devi dirmi? >> le chiese la bionda. << Sam mi ha fatto una proposta, ma non ho intenzione di accettarla >> le rivelò. << Perché no? Non capisco, Sam è biondo, e noi biondi siamo brave persone >> le rispose Brittany con un sorriso felice sul volto.  
<< E’ questo è tutto Harwood, se vorrai andartene non te ne farò una colpa >> disse terminando di parlare e guardando Thad: gli aveva raccontato tutto, omettendo solo il suo ruolo di ruffiano ma quello non voleva raccontarlo, tutto ma non quello.  
<< Perché non mi hai detto tutto fin dall’inizio … io credevo che tu li avessi sedotti, non potevo immaginare che loro … è vergognoso quello che ti hanno fatto ma perché non li hai denunciati? >> gli chiese Thad, non era fuggito, non gli stava urlando contro o altro ma era rimasto, anzi lo stava abbracciando come se volesse confortarlo, confermando il suo pensiero: Thad era troppo buono per uno come lui, non lo meritava, come non aveva meritato quello di Hunter Clarington che per lui si era messo in discussione.  
Perché non li aveva subito denunciati? Perché sapeva bene che se avesse parlato allora altri come Seamus o Peter lo avrebbero denunciato come ruffiano, lui li aveva adescati per poi portarli da Nicodemus, e per questo motivo Richard e John avevano tagliato i ponti con lui, e anche perché si era innamorato di lui, e sempre per quello Blaine non appena lo aveva scoperto lo aveva portato con sé a Dalton dove in quel momento si trovava Cooper con la sua compagnia di attori.  
<< Chi mi avrebbe creduto Harwood? Chi? >> era la verità, specie da quando gli altri due gli avevano comunicato che non volevano più avere nulla a che fare con lui. << Io, se mi avessi spiegato tutto fin dall’inizio invece d’inventarti quella bugia, e … io ti ho visto, con lui e ora voglio farti una domanda, e voglio una risposta sincera: tu mi ami? >> gli chiese implorante.  
<< Si, qui lo affermo e qui lo nego ma sappilo: io ti amo >> rispose, aggiungendo però nella sua mente “ e amo Nicodemus “, ma Thad non doveva saperlo.

 

 

Quinn Fabray maritata Harwood aveva riaccompagnato Sugar a casa beandosi delle sue chiacchiere inutili, sebbene lì fuori facesse oltremodo freddo e non vedesse l’ora di tornare in sartoria, ma finché quell’uomo orribile era lì lei se ne sarebbe stata lontana.  
Era così vicina dal raccontare tutto a Kurt, e invece prima il giudice Anderson e poi quel degenerato l’avevano bloccata. Aveva notato come Kurt trattasse Beth e si chiese se avesse cambiato atteggiamento scoprendo che quella bambina era sua figlia.  
<< Sicura di non voler entrare in casa, ho della birra calda che di questi tempi è necessaria >> le ripete Sugar per la terza volta e le rispose di no, aveva così tanto da fare quel giorno.  
E doveva anche badare a Thad tra le altre cose e soprattutto trovare il momento giusto per parlargli della lettera di Nick Duval, ovviamente lui si sarebbe infuriato ma gli avrebbe detto che lo aveva fatto per il suo bene. Non era proprio mentire, ma solo una semplice omissione.  
Si stava dirigendo verso al sartoria quando vide Jake Puckermann, Noah e Beth, la sua Beth, che giocavano tra la neve. Beth rideva mentre evitava con troppa facilità le palle di neve ed era evidente che gli altri due la stavano facendo vincere di proposito.  
Per un secondo s’immaginò con Beth, s’immaginò la sua vita con lei se l’avesse tenuta invece di cedere e firmare quel documento che il giudice Anderson, il giudice Smythe e lo stesso Sam le avevano messo sotto il naso non appena aveva partorito. E come sarebbe stato se avesse accettato il suggerimento di Puck di fuggire insieme, ad Edimburgo sarebbe rimasto Jake e gli altri avrebbero capito, e invece lei si era così scioccamente fidata di suo padre e della sua parola di gentiluomo non immaginando che lui l’avrebbe diseredata comunque.  
Ora sarebbe stata con loro a giocare a palle di neve, a cucinare per loro, a vestire e a pettinare sua figlia come facevano Marley Rose e Santana Lopez e fu solo in quel momento che si rese conto delle lacrime che premevano contro i suoi occhi..  
Stava per tornare in sartoria quando udì l’urlo di miss Shelby e la vide fermarsi a pochi passi da lei, dove si trovava il giudice Anderson che stava cercando in ogni modo di calmarla.  
Thad era rimasto ad ascoltare quelle parole in religioso silenzio, osservando Sebastian a occhi sbarrati: Miss Marley, Sam Evans e i fratelli Puckermann gli avevano già raccontato qualcosa ma non immaginava che si potesse arrivare a un tale livello di indecenza e soprattutto che ci fossero dei religiosi, la cui vita sarebbe dovuta essere senza alcuna tentazione.  
Ringraziando i suoi genitori non era mai stato cattolico ma se anche lo fosse stato si sarebbe convertito immediatamente dopo aver ascoltato tutte quelle cose, se sua nonna che era nata e vissuta cattolica, e che Iddio l’avesse in gloria pensò distrattamente, avesse saputo tutto quello non avrebbe insistito così tanto perché prima o poi si convertisse.  
<< Perché non mi hai detto tutto fin dall’inizio … io credevo che tu li avessi sedotti, non potevo immaginare che loro … è vergognoso quello che ti hanno fatto ma perché non li hai denunciati? >> chiese, era quello che non competeva, perché Sebastian dopo aver lasciato la scuola non avesse denunciato nessuno, e da quel che sapeva grazie a David Thompson e a Wes Montgmoery con cui era rimasto in contatto nemmeno James e John avevano sporto denuncia, come se volessero dimenticare.  
<< Chi mi avrebbe creduto Harwood? Chi? >> gli chiese l’altro, ed era vero. Sebastian aveva sempre avuto fama di seduttore, persino a Edimburgo era famoso per quello, chi avrebbe creduto che per anni aveva subito violenze dai reverendi padri gesuiti? Tutti gli avrebbero riso in faccia e lo avrebbero accusato di averli sedotti.  
<< Io, se mi avessi spiegato tutto fin dall’inizio invece d’inventarti quella bugia, e … io ti ho visto, con lui e ora voglio farti una domanda, e voglio una risposta sincera: tu mi ami? >> lo implorò, aveva bisogno di quelle parole. << Si, qui lo affermo e qui lo nego ma sappilo: io ti amo >> gli rispose l’altro con un sorriso amaro.  
<< Blaine come lo scoprì? >> gli chiese, Anderson a differenza di lui aveva sempre saputo. << Mi vide, dopo la prima volta … ero nella nostra stanza a vomitare anche l’anima quando lui, Montgomery e Thompson entrarono … voleva aiutarmi ma non glielo permisi, non volevo che nessuno mi toccasse. E quando mi sono risvegliato mi stava accarezzando i capelli mentre discuteva con gli altri >> fu la risposta poco prima che si udisse un bussare alla porta.


	7. Second Disapparence

Dalla seconda scomparsa di uno dei bambini di Shleby Corcoran che si era presentata in tribunale a rilasciare ben tre dichiarazioni scritte era passata appena una settimana e si era ormai a metà dicembre, almeno secondo il calendario vecchio perché quello nuovo, voluto da papa Gregorio non veniva utilizzato, anzi … il pastore l’aveva persino dichiarato eretico, frutto della mente contorta dei papisti.  
Tutto questo non impensieriva di certo Rachel Berry maritata Hudson che si era sempre servita del calendario giudeo e che stava entrando in casa seguita dal gallo Corky, a quanto sembrava Corky prima o poi sarebbe diventato papà, lo sarebbe già diventato ma la frittata con le erbe era la specialità di Brittany e quindi diversi figli di Corky erano finiti negli stomaci della famiglia Hummel – Hudson.  
<< Non può stare a casa con noi >> l’accolse suo cognato Kurt Hummel appena tornato dalla sartoria mentre si scaldava vicino al fuoco con accanto Brittany che cercava di cucire visto che lord Tubbington giocava con i gomitoli, probabilmente a sentire la bionda prima o poi avrebbe ucciso qualcuno con quei gomitoli.  
<< Lui può, e sai perché? >> gli rispose Rachel seguita da Corky. << Perché? >> le chiese Kurt, quanto odiava quel gallo. Ogni singola mattina sentiva il suo chicchirichì, lui era una persona paziente e accomodante ma dopo nove mesi lo detestava con tutte le sue forze.  
<< Perché questa è casa mia e lui è il mio gallo! >> rispose Rachel prima di dirigersi verso la cucina dove avrebbe preparato il pranzo per Finn.  
<< Santana deve sposare Sam Evans, si sposano così lui può stare con Quinn e lei con me >> sussurrò Brittany con un sorriso. < Come te e Blaine, io ti sposo così puoi stare con lui, e dobbiamo trovargli una moglie >> aggiunse ridacchiando.  
Kurt non aveva parlato a Blaine di quel che aveva scoperto, o credeva di aver scoperto, anche perché aveva ben compreso quello che Blaine aveva in mente. Più ci pensava più si ricordava di come Blaine fosse intimo col giudice Smythe e Santana Lopez, più di una volta li aveva sorpresi abbracciati o troppo vicini per i suoi gusti ma forse stava esagerando si disse, erano solo delle idee e Blaine non l’avrebbe mai tradito, Blaine lo amava e più di una volta gli aveva illustrato cosa intendesse come amore, poi si baciavano e facevano anche dell’altro e per l’ennesima volta si disse che doveva solo rilassarsi.  
<< Scusate, posso entrare? >> e corse ad aprire la porta a Blaine proprio mentre Rachel usciva di casa e lui sperava di riuscire a schiacciare Corky.  
<< Quel gallo ti odia >> motteggiò Blaine sorridendo, non lo aveva già baciato perché Brittnay era nella loro stessa stanza.  
<< E io odio lui >> rispose con un sorriso mentre lo aiutava a togliersi il mantello. << Kurt, possiamo andare nella tua stanza? Devo parlarti di qualcosa d’importanti e dovrebbe arrivare anche Santana >> gli chiese e lui accettò.  
Si scambiò uno sguardo con Brittany e lei lo ricambiò, Brittany sarebbe rimasta lì ad aspettare Santana così guidò Blaine nella sua stanza, entro l’anno venturo si sarebbero trasferiti. << Cosa dovevi dirmi per sfidare la neve? >> chiese sorridendo.  
<< Io … io ho conosciuto Santana … prima di conoscerti ovvio. L’ho fatto per sdebitarmi, credimi. Quattro anni venne a trovarmi mio fratello … Cooper Anderson che è un attore … e lei finse di essere la mia promessa … e quindi, ogni tanto … è difficile sai? Le donne sono belle, hanno dei corpi bellissimi, e i loro abiti sono stupendi, specie a corte … ma non fanno per me … >> gli disse Blaine non appena ebbe chiuso la porta.  
Lui, lui e Santana, prima di conoscerlo, lui e Santana. << Non solo … ogni tanto … Santana aveva già Lucy e Sebastian, beh, all’epoca c’era Hunter Clarington … beh, ogni tanto noi tre … ma non lo sapevano gli altri … Clarington qualcosa sospettava, credo, ma solo con me >>  
Troppe rivelazioni in un giorno solo si disse.

 

Blaine Anderson solitamente non era un codardo ma non era riuscito a dire tutta la verità a Kurt. Sapeva che era sbagliato e che sarebbe dovuto essere sincero raccontando di quello che era accaduto tra lui, Sebastian e Santana, si era persino preparato un discorso ed era pronto a qualsiasi reazione dell’altro, ma non appena era entrato in casa Hummel- Hudson le parole gli erano come mancate e aveva mentito, come la regina Maria quando fu accusata di essersi maritata con lord Bothwell e lei si difese sostenendo di essere stata violata da lui, o come re Enrico che aveva abiurato sei volte[1].  
Aveva preferito raccontare del perché ogni tanto giaceva con Santana e aveva mentito asserendo che a avevano smesso e per fortuna Kurt sembrava aver compreso e lo stava anche perdonando. Non si meritava quel perdono si disse, ma non aveva cuore di raccontargli tutto, e poi quello non era tradimento, era solo un favore ad un amico si era ripetuto per giorni.  
<< E  … come sta andando? >> gli chiese Kurt, e sapeva bene a cosa si riferiva, le ricerche dei bambini di miss Shelby il cui caso aveva preso a cuore, e Puck aveva preso a cuore miss Shelby ma lui non aveva visto nulla e non sapeva nulla.  
<< Non bene, io e Sam sappiamo chi è stato ma se non abbiamo prove non possiamo procedere >> fu costretto ad ammettere. << E chi è stato? >> gli chiese Kurt, al piano di sotto si udì un rumore: Santana. << Nicodemus, ne sono certo … quelli come lui sono dei degenerati, e inoltre ho ricevuto una lettera da Paisley, guarda un po’ dei bambini sono stati ritrovati morti quando lui ha abito per un po’ là >> gli spiegò, lui e Sam ne erano convinti, dovevano solo convincere Sebastian. << E perché non lo arrestate? >> gli chiese Kurt avvicinandolo, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente abbracciarlo e la porta era chiusa.  
<< Sebastian, se non gli portiamo delle prove non ci appoggerà … lo ama >> rispose cercando di non mostrare tutto il suo disprezzo. << Com’è possibile? >> gli chiese Kurt sfiorandogli la guancia. << Non lo so Kurt ma … vogliamo realmente parlare di questo ora? >> chiese con un sorriso malizioso prima di catturare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio.  
Santana era uscita di casa cercando le parole per confessare finalmente a Brittany quello che era accaduto tra lei, Blaine e Sebastian. Quella volta non si sarebbero verificati incidenti di percorso perché grazie a Marley aveva scoperto alcune ricette di cui si serviva da due anni. Aveva però dimenticato tutto perché mentre stava costeggiando la taverna di miss Sue Sylvester aveva notato qualcosa che aveva rischiato di farla svenire: padre Nicodemus e Sebastian, padre Nicodemus e Sebastian che si stavano baciando.  
Aveva giurato, aveva giurato che non lo avrebbe più rivisto eppure erano lì, nelle stalle a baciarsi e il modo in cui lo guardava … lo guardava come se l’altro fosse il suo padrone e avesse ogni diritto sulla sua vita, disgustoso si era detta, disgustoso. Blaine e Sam avevano bisogno di una prova, e lei gliel’avrebbe data, senza alcun dubbio.  
Aveva ripreso la sua marcia verso Brittany e si era gettata tra le braccia dell’altra non appena era stata in casa, al caldo. Adorava i baci che si scambiava con Brittany, Brittany sapeva di bucato e di erbe, un profumo che amava addosso a lei e adorava i loro baci da ragazze.  
<< Devo dirti una cosa >> disse mentre l’altra coccolava il suo gatto, lord Tubbington se non errava. << Dimmi tutto Santana, sai che di me ti puoi fidare >> disse la bionda con un sorriso, quel giorno indossava un abito rosa che metteva in risalto le sue forme si disse Santana con un sorriso, se non fosse avuto una missione da portare a termine le avrebbe immediatamente slacciato il corsetto.  
<< Ho parlato con Quin Harwood e … credo che accetterò la proposta di Sam >> disse cercando di non guardarla. << Ma è meraviglioso Santana! E dimmi, chi sarà il testimone di Sam? E il tuo? Devi dirlo a Kurt in maniera tale che quando ti sposerai avrai un abito bellissimo, il mio sarà celeste e  bianco, e Kurt pensava di aggiungervi una collana di zaffiri, per te invece ne voglio una di rubini, tanti rubini rossi >> esclamò la bionda abbracciandola di slancio, almeno qualcuno sarebbe stato felice del suo matrimonio si disse Santana.  
Sam Evans aveva ricevuto la notizia del suo matrimonio quella mattina e ne stava parlando con Puck in tribunale: Blaine era assente e Sebastian doveva essere con Thad. << E così sposi Santana, sicuro dir esistere? >> gli chiese il boia mentre bevevano della birra. << Posso provare, d’altra parte … noi … insomma … hai capito vero? >> si sentiva a disagio sposando una donna che amava le donne ma lo faceva per aiutarla, e per proteggere Quinn, non poteva permettere che uno dei figli di Quinn fosse il suo ritratto e sperò con tutto sé stesso che Thad facesse il suo dovere di marito.  
<< Certo, ma sta sicuro che non dopo la prima notte vorrà solo te >> motteggiò Puck con un sorriso e lui annuì, sapeva bene che non sarebbe successo. << E tratta bene Quinn, mi raccomando >> aggiunse Puck, e cosa c’entrava adesso Quinn?  
Quinn era bionda, come Beth, aveva gli occhi verdi come Beth e lo stesso sorriso … << Puck, è Quinn Harwood la madre di Beth? >> gli chiese e Puck quasi si strozzò con la birra. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe accorto della somiglianza tra le due ma non immaginava che quel qualcuno fosse proprio Sam, e lui che aveva puntato tutto su Marley o su Blaine e invece era stato Sam, Sam che tra le altre cose aveva anche una tresca con Quinn, la sua Quinn, e che ora avrebbe sposato Santana.  
<< Ebbene … >> stava per ammettere tutto quando vide Blaine entrare di corsa. << Eccoti, vieni con me, questa volta lo arresto quel porco, e sappi che voglio che sia giustiziato, ho rinunciato ad un ottimo pomeriggio in compagnia di Kurt per lui, oh se pagherà, pagherà per tutto >> urlò mentre Thad entrava pochi istanti prima.

 

Dopo due settimane di tentennamenti finalmente Quinn era riuscita a parlare con Thad della lettera di Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling. Aveva fatto in modo che fosse suo marito a trovarla e per fortuna Thad aveva subito notato il pezzo di carta che sporgeva dai sui abiti prima che lei si recasse a fare il bucato e l’aveva fermata.  
Aveva letto al lettera davanti a lei e poi si era comportato stranamente: niente urla, niente corse dal giudice Smythe per farsi spiegare l’accaduto, si era limitato a riconsegnarle la lettera e ad ordinarle di bruciarla. << Ma … questa lettera è importante, non puoi bruciarla e … tu non bruci mai le lettere di Nick >> aveva cercato di convincerlo ma lui era stato irremovibile.  
<< Perché? >> aveva chiesto nel vedere la lettera bruciare nel camino. << Lo sapevo già >> aveva risposto Thad emntre la osservava ridursi in cenere. << Lo sapevi? >> aveva chiesto sconcertata: suo marito amava un assassino, un assassino di religiosi, e per lei che era cattolica era inconcepibile.  
<< Me l’ha detto lui, Sebastian mi ha raccontato tutto, ed era una vendetta non un omicidio >> le aveva risposto suo marito. << Ma l’altro era un religioso! >> aveva ribattuto lei cercando di fra ragionare suo marito. << Un religioso papista … mi nascondi qualcosa Lucinda Fabray? >> le aveva chiesto e lei era ammutolita, quando Thad si serviva del suo vero nome significava che era furioso con lei e sapeva che era meglio non provocarlo.  
Eppure si, gli nascondeva due cose: la prima era che lei cattolica, figlia riconoscente dell’Unica Vera Fede e suo marito era un eretico e anche sua figlia, per questo voleva portare Beth con sé, per salvarla. La seconda era l’aver appreso di non essere l’unica cattolica lì a Balloch: Sam lo era perché glielo aveva confessato, miss Santana Lopez lo era perché era spagnola e poi c’era lui.  
Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Thad, suo marito, nello scoprire che il suo amato Sebastian Smythe, che sembrava voler assolvere per ogni azione, era cattolico si chiese, e lei lo aveva visto, un autentico colpo di fortuna quello: entrare in chiesa e sentirlo recitare il rosario … un uomo così amorale, svergognato e per di più sodomita che recitava il rosario in latino!  
Si stava facendo queste domande quando vide Kurt entrare nella sartoria, lei stava cucendo l’abito per Brittany, seguito da Santana Lopez. << Non puoi vederlo, eravamo d’accordo che me ne sarei occupato io >> lo accolse con un sorriso, le tradizioni erano tradizioni.  
<< Lo so, ma devo prendere le misure a Santana, sai che tre mesi si sposa anche lei? >> le chiese Kurt cercando di non ferirla, era proprio un caro ragazzo. << Congratulazioni, e chi è il fortunato che ha chiesto la vostra mano? >> chiese cercando di suonare indifferente.  
<< Sam Evans, e ho deciso che mi sposerò in rosso, d’altra parte è il mio colore, me lo dicono sempre tutti, e le poche volte che sono andata a corte indossavo sempre abiti rossi >> rispose Santana, per fortuna non aveva infierito troppo si disse Quinn mentre cercava dell’altra stoffa celeste.  
Thad Harwood aveva accettato con insolita calma la notizia che aveva trovato nella tasca dei suoi calzoni il giorno prima. Non capiva come ci fosse finita, forse l’aveva riposta lì per ricordarsi di leggerla e se n’era dimenticato, fortuna che se n’era ricordato poco prima che Quinn si dirigesse al fiume per fare il bucato.  
Nick gli aveva scritto le sue scoperte su Sebastian ossia la notizia della morte di padre Edward di cui lo stesso Sebastian gli aveva parlato. Era stato un atto onorevole ucciderlo, e gli altri si erano comportati come dei buoni amici nascondendo il corpo. Non per quello avrebbe smesso di amare Sebastian, anzi, lo amava quasi più di prima e gliel’aveva dimostrato la notte precedente, concedendosi all’altro e assecondando ogni suo più recondito desiderio, voleva vederlo felice e inoltre gli era piaciuto farlo in quella maniera, era stato un po’ brutale ma gli era piaciuto farsi prendere nella stessa posizione dei cani, gli era piaciuto da impazzire.  
Quinn sosteneva che era meglio conservare la lettera invece che bruciarla ma Quinn in quanto donna ragionava con il cuore e non con la mente, non poteva permettere che qualcun altro scoprisse quella lettera, Nick avrebbe compreso. Forse era stato troppo duro a chiamarla con il suo primo nome, sapeva che Quinn lo odiava, ma era arrabbiato a causa della sua tenacia e voleva punirla, forse aveva esagerato si disse, aveva sicuramente esagerato.  
<< Vieni con me, questa volta lo arresto quel porco, e sappi che voglio che sia giustiziato, ho rinunciato ad un ottimo pomeriggio in compagnia di Kurt per lui, oh se pagherà, pagherà per tutto >> urlò Blaine mentre lui entrava in tribunale. << Chi dovete arrestare? >> chiese, altre scartoffie che nessuno mai avrebbe consultato. << Padre Nicodemus, non ho le prove ma non importa, se è innocente la tortura sarà inutile ma se è colpevole allora patirà le pene dell’inferno prima di raggiungerlo >> rispose Blaine, era drastico ma aveva ragione.  
<< No, Blaine no, mi avevi giurato che non lo avresti toccato >> intervenne Sebastian che era appena entrato. << Quando te l’ho giurato non era scomparso nessuno, e visti i suoi precedenti io lo arresto >> ribatté Anderson e si trovò concorde con lui. << Può essere un errore Blaine, forse … non è stato lui … forse stai commettendo un errore, non può essere stato lui … >> era ammirevole che Sebastian stesse difendendo padre Nick, ammirevole ma lui era del parere di Blaine.  
<< Non dire assurdità, siamo due contro uno, quindi lo arresteremo >> intervenne Sam. << Se la tortura dimostrerà che è innocente allora lo lasceremo andare con le nostre più sentite scuse, ma se sarà colpevole di assassinio subirà il giusto castigo >> rispose lui abbracciando Sebastian davanti a tutti, colpevole o meno di assassinio di bambini innocenti ai suoi occhi padre Nicodemus era colpevole di aver traviato Sebastian,e  avrebbe pagato per quello, e Blaine la pensava esattamente come lui.


	8. Second Arrest

Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri, credeva in poche cose, tra cui che lui che guidava un carro era un pericolo ambulante, e il corriere di lord McStone ne sapeva qualcosa, ma anche che se si viveva una vita tranquilla non si avrebbero avuti problemi perché questi venivano solo a chi se li andava a cercare,  
eppure quando quella sera il suo fratellastro Kurt gli raccontò di come il giudice Anderson, o per meglio dire Blaine, e il giudice Evans avevano arrestato Nicodemus McDermot pensò che capitavano tutte alla loro famiglia. Prima i cannibali[1], ora un pazzo assassino, certe cose non dovrebbero accadere in un villaggio come Balloch si diceva mentre si serviva il pollo alle erbe di Brittany, Corky stava felicemente starnazzando all’esterno anche se per un secondo lui e Kurt pensarono che fosse lui la loro cena.  
<< E sotto quale accusa l’hanno arrestato? >> chiese Rachel mentre cenavano accanto al fuoco. << Omicidio plurimo, e poi comportamento disdicevole. Blaine … il giudice Anderson volevo dire, mi ha assicurato che lo giustizieranno >> rispose Kurt arrossendo, Blaine gli aveva confessato la sua decisione con un sorriso euforico sul viso e quasi saltellando e poi l’aveva baciato.  
Era stato un bacio appassionato, pieno di passione e che gli aveva trasmesso speranza. Si erano separati solo per mancanza d’aria e poi Blaine lo aveva stretto a sé e lo aveva baciato una seconda volta, e questa volta era certo che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di più, stava già per trascinare Blaine nel retrobottega quando avevano sentito un sommesso tossire. Blaine si era subito allontanato da lui spaventato ma per fortuna si trattava solo di Quinn.  
<< Io non mi scandalizzo per così poco ma sta arrivando Brittany >> li aveva avvertiti e Blaine era uscito più velocemente che poteva, non prima di avergli sussurrato di lasciare la finestra della sua stanza aperta.  
E lui lo avrebbe fatto, forse per precauzione avrebbe lasciato la scala davanti alla finestra, anche se Finn cominciava a farsi troppe domande, e Brittany sarebbe andata da Santana, a suo parere la spagnola aveva bisogno del conforto di Brittany dopo la sua decisione a proposito del matrimonio con l’amato di Quinn.  
<< Siccome vi sposate tra un mese ho scritto a mamma e a Burt, entro due settimane dovrei avere la risposta >> annunciò Finn entusiasta.  
<< Hai scritto loro di me? >> gli chiese Rachel ansiosa. << Non ancora, faremo loro una sorpresa >> rispose suo marito entusiasta.  
<< Finn … sai che io e Brittany dovremo trovarci una casa nuova, vero? >> chiese Kurt, finalmente sarebbe stato libero da quel gallo infernale.  
<< Non è necessario, nel pomeriggio io e Puck abbiamo fatto alcuni calcoli servendoci del vecchio astrolabio della fidanzata di suo fratello, dovrei riuscire ad ampliare in tempo per il tuo matrimonio >> fu la risposta di Finn.  
<< Finn, Finn … tu sai che l’astrolabio si usa per controllare il moto delle stelle, vero? >> chiese, Finn era un bravo ragazzo ma talvolta era di un’ingenuità disarmante.  
E come per confermare quella sua condanna dall’esterno si udì il chicchirichì di Corky, quanto odiava quel gallo.

 

 

Blaine Anderson quella sera si sentiva euforico come non gli accadeva da mesi.  
L’aveva arrestato, nonostante le proteste di Sebastian l’aveva arrestato e quanto gli era piaciuto il momento in cui era entrato nella sua stanza per dichiararlo in arresto. Lui e Sam ne avevano gioito come se avessero sconfitto da soli un esercito e se anche Nicodemus fosse stato innocente, e lui non lo credeva, poteva sempre giustiziarlo per essere un cattolico e quindi un cospiratore, stava all’altro scegliere come morire: se decapitato o bruciato.  
Non si doveva sorprendere di quello, si comincia abusando di giovinetti e si finisce con l’ucciderli, per un degenerato come lui era normale e lui, e Sam, l’avevano fermato.  
Era stato così felice dopo l’arresto da correre alla sartoria dove aveva trovato Kurt, per fortuna da solo e dopo averli annunciato l’arresto lo aveva baciato, incurante che qualcuno potesse vederli. Che ci vedano, che sappiano tutti che l’amo, che quello che è accaduto con Sebastian e Santana non conta nulla, che io amo Kurt Hummel e che questa volta non rovinerò tutto si era detto mentre assaggiava con lentezza le labbra dell’altro.  
Quando si erano separati si era accorto che un bacio solo non era sufficiente e lo aveva baciato una seconda volta, quanto avrebbe voluto portarlo a casa, o anche nel retrobottega e fare altro,t ante altre cose, perché se lo meritava, perché amava Kurt e aveva fatto del bene quel giorno si era detto mentre già s’immaginava quel che avrebbero fatto, lo avrebbe fatto appoggiare al muro e poi …  
<< Io non mi scandalizzo per così poco ma sta arrivando Brittany >> li aveva interrotti Quinn Fabray con un sorriso divertito e solo allora si era separato da Kurt. Quinn non li avrebbe mai traditi ma lui non poteva permettere che prima o poi qualcuno che non fosse un amico fidato li sorprendesse.  
<< Io … io devo andare … tieni la finestra aperta questa notte >> gli aveva sussurrato prima di uscire.  
A Santana Lopez poco importava quel che pensava Blaine Anderson, lei aveva fatto il suo dovere e presto avrebbe visto Brittany. Avrebbe sposato Sam Evans ma mai e poi mai avrebbe diviso il letto con lui, aveva già avuto rapporti con uomini e tutti l’avevano delusa. Persino Blaine e Sebastian l’avevano delusa quando pretendevano di stare con lei, sebbene i migliori amplessi li avesse col secondo dopo che si erano insultati.  
<< Cosa stai facendo? >> chiese mentre Marley Rose alzava gli occhi dalla lettera che stava scrivendo. << Scrivo una lettera a mia madre per avvisarla del tuo matrimonio >> rispose la castana con un sorriso. << Un’altra lettera a tua madre? Ma se ne hai scritta una nel pomeriggio >> intervenne Jake Puckermann raggiungendo la sua fidanzata. << Marley, non è da te mentire >> disse lei, Marley poteva omettere la verità, ma non mentiva.  
<< Hai ragione, scusa, non è per mia madre, è … avvicinati >> le fece segno e lei obbedì, tra pochi istanti Brittany avrebbe salito le scale visto e considerato che Blaine era già uscito di casa.  
<< E’ per Hunter Clarington, ci scriviamo ogni mese, lui m’informa sui pettegolezzi della corte e io su quelli della nostra famiglia >> le rivelò mentre Jake chiudeva le finestre. << Se Sebastian ti scopre ti uccide >> rispose cercando di rimanere calma. << Lo so, ma conosco Hunter da anni, ti ricordo che sono stata io a farli conoscere e in ogni caso la corte è a Londra e non penso arriverà qui >> rispose Marley, troppi problemi nella sua vita.  
<< Capisco, io vado >> rispose lei nel vedere Brittany salire le scale.  
Era tutto sbagliato si disse Sebastian mentre si stava svestendo per la notte, Blaine aveva sbagliato tutto.  
Dei bambini erano morti, e quello era sbagliato, sbagliatissimo, e Nicodemus era a Balloch ma questo non significava nulla, perché Blaine e Sam lo ritenevano colpevole? D’altra parte la tortura il giorno dopo avrebbe tranquillamente dimostrato che avevano torto e che Nicodemus era innocente.  
Aveva cercato di far ragione quei due per tutto il tragitto ma era stato inutile, persino Puck aveva dato loro ragione ed era stato felicissimo di arrestare Nicodemus anche a causa di Beth. e Thad, Thad che non aveva capito nulla e doveva continuare a ignorare il suo ruolo di ruffiano che era uno degli aspetti che cercava di dimenticare degli anni della scuola.  
Thad lo aveva confortato e lui non era stato in grado di raccontargli tutto perché aveva paura che l’altro smettesse di amarlo e in quel momento lui aveva bisogno dell’amore di Harwood, nonostante il bacio che lui e Nicodemus si erano scambiati quel giorno, lui aveva bisogno di Thad, e avrebbe salvato Nicodemus, in una maniera o in un’altra Blaine avrebbe capito si disse mentre sentiva bussare alla sua finestra e vedeva Thad e fece la cosa più ovvia: corse ad aprire la finestra.

 

Scoprire che l’assassino era stato arrestato per Quinn era stata una liberazione. Mentre preparava i suoi abiti per il giorno dopo ripensò a quello che aveva visto nel pomeriggio: Kurt e il giudice Anderson che si baciavano in sartoria.  
Erano così belli, così innamorati ché per un secondo aveva pensato di allontanarsi con discrezione ma poi aveva visto Brittany che si dirigeva verso la sartoria e subito li aveva avvisati.  
<< Ti prenderai un malanno a forza di lasciare la finestra aperta >> aveva motteggiato non appena il giudice era uscito dalla sartoria. << Forse, ma ne sarà valsa la pena, non credi? >> aveva chiesto lui mentre cercava i bozzetti dell’abito da sposa di Santana. << Siete così felici insieme, e sai che anch’io sto facendo un sacrificio >> aveva risposto, rinunciava a Sam e facendo così salvava Santana e Brittany. Si era chiesta se poteva aiutare anche Blaine ma poi li aveva visti insieme e si era detta di no, Blaine Anderson non aveva bisogno di nessuna donna, solo di Kurt.  
<< E lo giustizieranno? >> chiese emntre Thad si vestiva. << Certamente, omicidio plurimo, corruzione di giovani, violenza carnale e se questo non sarà sufficiente allora Blaine intende condannarlo per cospirazione >> rispose Thad mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
<< Cospirazione? >> chiese lei sorpresa, in realtà sapeva a cosa si riferiva suo marito. << Esatto, è un cattolico e in quanto tale un potenziale cospiratore, e un eretico >> le aveva risposto Thad prima di uscire di casa.  
Meglio allora che non sapesse nulla della sua religione si disse mentre si addormentava, era passata in tribunale e Sam le aveva fatto sapere che quella sera non si sarebbero visti, ci vedremo domani sera Lucinda le aveva detto. Che Sam sapesse la verità su di lei e su Beth?  
Ricordava bene come nel documento avesse firmato con il suo primo nome mentre nel registro di matrimonio si era servita del secondo, perché proprio ora che tutto stava andando bene la sua vita si complicava?  
Thad era stato così felice quando avevano arrestato Nicodemus Mcdermot, e capiva perché Sebastian si ostinasse a considerarlo innocente, d’altra parte era l’unica maniera di sopravvivere per il francese.  
Quinn era stata stranamente in ansia in quei giorni. Fabray … non gli sembrava un cognome cattolico ma non poteva esserne sicuro, tutti sia spettavano che lui fosse cattolico come sua nonna e sua madre ma per fortuna non era così, sarebbe stato paradossale avere una moglie cattolica che aveva avuto una figlia da un giudeo, veramente paradossale.  
Aveva smesso di nevicare si disse mentre camminava per Balloch con la scala sottobraccio, sembrava quasi di essere in una fiaba, solamente lo starnazzare del gallo di Rachel Hudson, Corky se non ricordava male, rompeva il silenzio, quel gallo era davvero fastidioso a suo parere.  
Ecco la casa, la finestra di Sebastian era la terza da sinistra si disse mentre appoggiava la scala e cominciava la salita. L’altro si stava spogliando quando arrivò alla finestra e bussò.  
<< Ti prenderai un malanno prima o poi >> gli disse Sebastian prima di farlo entrare. << No, sono di fibra forte io mi amor >> rispose prima di baciarlo, loro due sarebbero stati insieme per sempre, Nicodemus non era altro che un ostacolo per metterli alla prova, null’altro si disse mentre Sebastian chiudeva la finestra e lui cominciava a spogliarsi.

 


	9. Second Interrogation

Rachel Berry non aveva seguito molto quella vicenda anche perché sia suo marito che suo cognato avevano cercato di nasconderle diversi particolari, per fortuna Brittany nella sua ingenuità le aveva raccontato tutto, compreso il progettato matrimonio tra il giudice Evans e miss Santana Lopez. A Rachel miss Santana non piaceva: troppo sarcastica, troppo appariscente e forse era persino cattolica ma riconosceva che ci voleva una buona dose di forza di volontà per crescere una bambina che non era sua e vivere ogni singolo giorno con quattro uomini, fortuna che alla fine aveva deciso di sposarne uno. Avrebbe preferito vederla con il giudice Smythe, per qualche motivo che non comprendeva quei due erano molto uniti, li aveva spesso visti insieme con la piccola Beth, se non avesse saputo che la bimba era figlia di Puck avrebbe creduto che fosse loro.  
Non doveva pensarci si disse mentre dava da mangiare alle galline e ne approfittava per prendere le uova, con Corky che non l’abbandonava mai. << Scusa Corky, ma tra poco sarà Natale >> disse, doveva recarsi al mercato a comprare la carne.  
Prima di sposarsi per lei la celebrazione non era nulla, un giorno come ogni altro, la vera festa per lei era Hannukah durante la quale lei e i suoi padri, gli uomini che l’avevano cresciuta, accendevano le candele della menorah e lei cucina i Krapfen per poi andare in sinagoga a pregare. Finn le aveva spiegato gli usi dei gentili e ora che stava per avere un figlio le dispiaceva che non avrebbe potuto trasmettergli le sue tradizioni.  
Kurt Hummel sentiva che doveva fare il suo dovere, e il suo dovere quel giorno era andare a sostenere Blaine durante il processo così aveva lasciato la sartoria nelle esperte mani di Quinn e si era diretto verso il tribunale dove aveva incontrato miss Marley Rose che giocava a palle di neve con la piccola Beth.  
Più la guardava più quella bimba assomigliava a Quinn, le assomigliava troppo per essere una coincidenza.  
<< Miss Rose, Beth >> le salutò con un sorriso prima che Beth nel vederlo iniziasse a saltellare. << papà Kurt! Mamma Marley, mamma Marley, c’è papà Kurt! >> urlò prima di correre ad abbracciarlo. << Mastro Hummel, buongiorno >> Marley era sempre gentile e con il sorriso sulle labbra a differenza di Santana.  
<< Miss Rose … da quanto lei e Puckerman junior siete fidanzati? >> chiese sperando di non essere stato troppo diretto. << Io e Jake siamo fidanzati da sei anni, ma ci conosciamo dalla fanciullezza. Un giorno se volete le racconterò come siamo giunti fin qui >> rispose Marley Rose con un sorriso prima che la porta del tribunale si aprisse con forza e il giudice Smythe corresse fuori seguito da Blaine e dal cancelliere Harwood.  
<< E’ meglio che non li seguiate Kurt, ognuno ha i suoi segreti >> gli consigliò Marley prendendolo per la manica e chiamandolo per nome. << Io devo andare da lui … ha bisogno di me >> cercò di farle capire, non sapeva quanto poteva fidarsi di Marley Rose.  
<< No, qualcuno ha bisogno di lui, poi avrà bisogno di voi, solo in seguito >> lo contraddisse la castana con un sorriso enigmatico.

 

Era iniziato tutto come un normale processo, d’altra parte Blaine Anderson da sempre cercava di essere imparziale durante gli interrogatori. Tutto stava andando per il meglio, doveva solo cercare di non pensare all’imminente matrimonio di Kurt e la vita gli avrebbe sorriso in tutte le sue forme.  
Doveva solo restare calmo e non pensare … il sangue scorreva così facilmente, poteva quasi sentirlo pulsare nelle vene, sarebbe bastato far allontanare tutti per qualche minuto … era un’opera di bene, nei confronti di tutti, avrebbe accorciato quell’esistenza miserabile e avrebbe aiutato degli amici, si, era un gesto di misericordia.  
La sera prima era andato da Kurt ed era stato fantastico, come tutte le notti. L’altro aveva cercato più volte di parlargli del suo matrimonio ma lo aveva zittito con un bacio, non voleva pensare a Kurt sposato, sapeva che non sarebbe cambiato nulla ma non voleva pensarci, meglio un bacio per zittirlo, un tocco più insistente del precedente e un’occhiata più eloquente e non ne avevano più parlato. Era rincasato in tempo per vedere Thad che si metteva la sua scala sottobraccio e aveva atteso che fosse abbastanza lontano.  
<< Nicodemus McDermot, lo ripeterò un’ultima volta, ed è meglio che lei confessi, lo dico per il suo bene: cosa ha fatto ai bambini? >> chiese per l’ennesima volta Sam Evans e lui smise di pensare, doveva concentrarsi su quella domanda. << Io li ho liberati, erano solo degli eretici, e ora sono liberi … liberi come l’aria >> rispose Nicodemus con un sorriso divertito che lo fece solamente infuriare di più.  
<< Eretici … quindi ammettete di essere cattolico? >> chiese Sam prima di abbassare la testa. Nel suo paese nelle Higlands la Riforma non aveva mai attecchito e quando era partito sua madre gli aveva fatto giurare che mai e pi mai avrebbe abiurato. Si sentiva in colpa per giudicare un correligionario, un membro della Compagnia di Gesù, ma l’altro aveva commesso dei delitti, aveva manipolato Sebastian per anni, avrebbe potuto fare le stesse cose anche a Steven. Lo faceva per Steven, per il suo fratellino.  
<< Sono un membro dell’Unica Vera Chiesa Cattolica Apostolica signor giudice >> rispose Nicodemus e Blaine fece segno a Puck di preparare gli strumenti contro gli eretici, non era quello che voleva ma si sarebbe accontentato. << Sapete che il papismo è ufficialmente fuori legge sia in Scozia che in Inghilterra e pertanto siete accusato di cospirazione, lo sapete vero? >> chiese Sam mentre Thad trascriveva domande e risposte, una sorta di gioia illuminava il suo viso.  
<< Posso parlargli un secondo? Il tempo di fargli capire che può fidarsi di noi e che forse noi stiamo sbagliando? >> gli chiese Sebastian e non aveva obiezioni di sorta, erano in maggioranza, non erano più dei giovani e l’altro era legato.  
Non riuscì a sentire quello che si stavano dicendo ma pochi minuti dopo vide il suo collega sbiancare per poi precipitarsi fuori; fece un segno a Thad e corse fuori, non prima che questi avesse affidato il verbale a Sam, poi lo avrebbe fatto trascrivere.  
Sebastian si era avvicinato timoroso e Nicodemus, l’altro non stava soffrendo e quindi era innocente. Per un secondo ripensò a quello che avevano condiviso, dai semplici abbracci negli angoli buoi della scuola a quando l’altro lo legava, lo bendava o poggiava le sue mani sul suo collo in maniera che raggiungesse un piacere più elevato; aveva provato a chiedere la stessa cosa ad Hunter ma l’altro si era testardamente rifiutato per paura di fargli del male e Thad … non poteva chiedere a Thad una cosa simile.  
<< So che sei innocente e se non lo fossi … non m’importa perché io ti amo >> disse cercando di non accarezzargli il volto, Thad era a pochi passi da lui e Blaine e Sam non lo perdevano di vista così come Jake. << Io non ti mai amato >> rispose l’altro.  
Non era possibile, era una bugia, un espediente per salvarsi, lui lo sapeva: gliel’aveva detto quando aveva tredici anni, solo per quello tutto quello che aveva fatto, compreso l’avergli condotto gli altri, assumeva ai suoi occhi una luce diversa, quella degli atti d’amore. Se non fosse stato così … non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo.  
<< Tu mi ami, me l’hai detto tu >> replicò spaventato. << Non ti ho mai amato, ma quanto sei stato obbediente da quel momento, bastava dirti quella bugia e facevi tutto, hai persino abbandonato Harwood per me. E vuoi saperla un’altra cosa? I bambini li ho uccisi io, ma prima … mi sono divertito, loro non volevano ma so essere persuasivo, tu lo sai bene >> gli rispose l’altro.  
Tutto una farsa, tutto quello … si era fatto quasi ammazzare da un folle … gli aveva concesso di legarlo al letto, di soddisfare ogni sua perversa fantasia … gli aveva portato dei ragazzini di dieci, undici anni … aria aveva bisogno di aria.  
Santana aveva appena aperto le finestre e stava pulendo i tappeti nell’attesa che Marley tornasse dal mercato quando vide Sebastian fermarsi a pochi passi da casa, cadere in ginocchio e poi vomitare anche l’ostia della prima comunione mentre Blaine e Thad Harwood lo raggiungevano. Veloce chiuse la finestra, per fortuna aveva smesso di nevicare, e scese le scale, c’era bisogno di lei in quel momento.

 

 

Quinn Fabray era abituata ad arrivare a lavoro e vedere Kurt che le affidava la sartoria. La considerava una prova di fiducia, Kurt aveva fiducia in lei ed erano state così poche che si erano fidate di lei dopo la nascita di Beth, solo Kurt, Thad e Sam, il suo capo, suo marito e il suo amante. Aveva provato a parlare con Puck per chiedergli di poter vedere più spesso Beth e anche se l’altro aveva ammesso che era una bella idea le aveva spiegato che non era possibile, specialmente perché miss Marley Rose e miss Santana Lopez consideravano Beth come una figlia e avrebbero potuto fare troppe domande.  
E ora anche Sam conosceva il suo segreto. Si erano incontrati a casa sua quella notte, poco dopo che Thad era uscito e avevano parlato. Sam era un bravo ragazzo, uno che aveva fatto dei sacrifici per essere dov’era in quel momento e che segretamente invidiava i suoi colleghi, Blaine Anderson con le sue rendite e Sebastian Smythe con il suo titolo.  
Sam aveva riconosciuto che lei aveva ragione, ma che aveva firmato un documento in cui rinunciava a Beth, e purtroppo quel documento non lo si poteva stracciare e far finta che non fosse mai esistito. E lei sapeva che lui aveva ragione, che era tutta colpa sua, che non avrebbe dovuto firmare quel documento, che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto pensarci ma aveva creduto che se si fosse sbarazzata di Beth tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo, che sciocca e infantile illusione era quella.  
Stava pensando a quello quando vide Brittany entrare nella sartoria. Voleva bene a Brittany ma detestava mentirle per proteggere Kurt e Blaine, soprattutto a causa dell’ingenuità dell’altra, Brittany era spensierata come una bambina.  
<< Cercavo Kurt, tra tre settimane ci sposiamo >> le annuncio Brittany con un sorriso. << E’ uscito, mentre lo aspettiamo perché non provi il tuo abito? Porta male che lo sposo veda la sposa con l’abito prima del matrimonio >> disse mentre prendeva l’abito, era il primo abito di cui si era occupata da sola e sarebbe stato immensamente gratificante vederlo indossato da Brittany il giorno del matrimonio.  
Thad Harwood si era recato in tribunale con un sorriso sul volto che poteva apparire sconveniente ma non gl’importava, non quel giorno.  
Quinn per fortuna non aveva fatto storie sulla scala e si era limitata ad alzare le spalle. << Sam sa tutto >> gli aveva confidato mentre facevano colazione.  
<< Tutto? >> quella era una pessima, pessima, pessima, notizia, quasi peggiore di quella che riguardava il nuovo calendario voluto dai papisti. << Non tutto, non sono così stupida ma sa di Beth, è meglio che creda a una coincidenza però, molto meglio >> aveva risposto lei. << E crederà davvero che è una coincidenza? >> nessuno vi avrebbe creduto ed era sicuro che Puck non gli credesse ma non ne aveva la certezza. << Vuole crederlo con tutte le forze, non credo farà domande >> aveva risposto Quinn prima di uscire da casa.  
E Sam non aveva fatto domande, non mentre lui trascriveva le domande e le risposte rantolanti di padre Nicodemus, quanto detestava quell’uomo che un tempo non molto lontano aveva stimato. Aveva assistito a quello che lui e Sebastian si erano detti, ma non aveva compreso, a un certo punto Sebastian era corso fuori subito seguito da Blaine e aveva deciso di seguirlo anche lui, doveva.  
Lo aveva seguito fino a casa degli altri e lo aveva visto vomitare mentre Blaine gli teneva la testa e canticchiava canzoni in gaelico, dimenticava che Anderson era irlandese. << Cosa … va tutto bene? >> aveva chiesto prima d’inginocchiarsi nel momento in cui Santana usciva di casa con almeno tre fazzoletti.  
<< Gli ho portato i bambini … diceva che mi amava, per questo l’ho fatto … le mani … gli ho permesso di farlo >> ripeteva Sebastian mentre Santana  gli asciugava il viso con i fazzoletti. << Calma querido, todo ira bien, prometo, nos encargaremos de todo >> stava dicendo Santana in castigliano.  
Blaine gli fece segno di seguirlo e obbedì a malincuore. << Cosa sai di quello che è accaduto a scuola? >> gli chiese, la neve aveva cominciato a cadere.  
<< Quello che mi hanno detto gli altri e che lui mi ha confessato >> rispose cauto. << Non credo sia stato sincero su tutto, ti ha detto perché James, Richard e John hanno tagliato i ponti con lui l’ultimo anno? >> ricordava bene quel periodo, era stato il momento in cui la loro relazione era diventata più intensa e molto più appassionata. << Certo, tre mesi prima della vostra partenza >> rispose chiedendosi dove l’altro volesse arrivare.  
<< Richard me lo disse perché sapevo tutto … Sebastian … aveva … portato dei ragazzi ai reverendi padri … ragazzini molto giovani … era diventato il loro ruffiano in poche parole >>


	10. Second Execution

Finn Hudson non sapeva se portare con sé Rachel all’esecuzione, insomma ... le impressioni materne del vedere un essere come padre Nicodemus McDermot, assassino di bambini nonché papista, non sarebbero state positive, bastava pensare a come re Giacomo temesse le spade. E le  impressioni materne erano vere, si trovavano nei libri, lui non ne aveva letti molti e perciò aveva fiducia in quel che dicevano.  
Lui e Kurt avevano tentato di convincerla ma Rachel si era comprata Kurt giurando che per una settimana non avrebbe fatto entrare in casa Corky e lui … beh, sua moglie quando voleva convincerlo di qualcosa sapeva essere molto persuasiva.  
E ora erano sulla piazza principale, insieme a Kurt e Brittany. << Ci siete anche voi dunque? >> li salutò miss Santana, tutta Balloch era a conoscenza che entro l’anno nuovo avrebbe sposato il giudice Sam Evans.  
<< Si, con questa neve non si sa mai cosa fare >> le rispose Finn, suo fratello era troppo impegnato ad osservare il giudice Anderson.  
<< Capisco Mr Hudson, Beth, hai visto chi c’è? >> e videro Marley Rose che li raggiungeva tenendo per mano Beth. << Si mamma Marley, zia Brittany, papà Kurt, miss Rachel e Mr Finn >> rispose la bambina prima di salutarli.  
<< Ciao Beth, è prudente che anche una bambina partecipi? >> chiese Rachel mentre Quinn Harwood si stava avvicinando. << Beth non si è persa un’esecuzione in tutta la sua vita, è la figlia del boia e sa che vuol dire >> rispose Santana che non smetteva di tenere per mano Brittany.  
Rachel trovava che fosse un ragionamento corretto, rimase sorpresa nel vedere Jake Puckermann salire la scala che portava al patibolo e scambiare qualche parola con suo fratello, il marito di Quinn, il giudice Anderson e il giudice Evans, il giudice Smythe era stranamente assente quel giorno. Subito vide i quattro voltarsi e urlare mentre cercavano di fare qualcosa che lei non riusciva a capire.  
Poi udì l’urlo di Santana e di Marley e vide la meticcia correre verso il centro. << Che succede San? >> le chiese  Brittany mentre Marley stringeva con forza Beth tra le braccia. << devo andare, non so bene, ma devo andare >> rispose Santana prima di cominciare a salire e fu allora che le sembrò di vedere qualcosa di rosso.  
Kurt stava conversando con Artie Abrams quando vide quello che stava accadendo e si precipitò di corsa verso il patibolo, Santana stava già salendo le scale tenendosi le gonne.

 

Stava andando tutto bene si disse Blaine, tutto bene. Erano sul palco, e Sebastian era alla sua destra, prima che Thad iniziasse a leggere la sentenza. Quel giorno faceva più freddo del solito ma per fortuna non stava nevicando come nei giorni precedenti.  
Stava andando tutto bene, bastava guardare come Thad stesse leggendo al sentenza, aveva negli occhi una luce di felicità che era simile a quella che aveva lui, Sam invece era impassibile, ma non riusciva a immaginare Sebastian, lo avrebbe compreso se non fosse stato presente o avesse abbandonato prima l’esecuzione.  
<< E pertanto Nicodemus McDermot è riconosciuto da questo tribunale colpevole di omicidio, atti contro natura, corruzione di giovani, di eresia papista e di complotto in quanto gesuita e la sentenza è che … >> quella era musica per le sue orecchie, musica paragonabile alle parole di Kurt.  
<< Scusate, ma perché io sono sporco di sangue? >> chiese loro Jake Puckermann che aveva abbandonato il suo posto sotto il patibolo, si chiedeva cosa ci stesse a fare visto e considerato che avevano deciso per la decapitazione, capiva quando si trattava d’impiccagione ma in quel caso proprio non capiva.  
<< Fratello, ma non dovevi restare di sotto? >> chiese Puck scrutando suo fratello. << E infatti mi trovavo di sotto, quando ho iniziato a vedere il sangue che colava >> li avvisò Jake, e si guardarono tutti.  
Guardò Puck e Sam e si scambiarono uno sguardo poi lentamente si voltarono e lui fece segno a Thad di imitarli. E fu allora lo videro.  
Sperò vivamente che non fosse quello che pensava e si ricordò di quella notte, poco prima che lui e Sam si slanciassero di corsa.  
Era rimasto sul palco in silenzio per tutto il tempo che Thad leggeva la sentenza ma quando si era reso conto che nessuno badava a lui, Blaine era più orgoglioso di un pavone che stesse facendo la ruota, Puck lanciava sguardi furtivi a miss Corcoran e Sam cercava Quinn con lo sguardo, allora si era diretto verso Nicodemus.  
<< Dimmi che erano tutte menzogne, io posso salvarti, dimmi che hai mentito perché … speravi nella grazia, per proteggermi, perché mi ami, ma per piacere amor mio, permettimi di aiutarti, tu mi amavi >> lo supplicò, gli sembrava di essere tornato ragazzo.  
<< Io non ti ho mai amato, neanche per un secondo >> rispose Nicodemus sfidandolo, quello non poteva sopportarlo, avrebbe accettato tutto ma non quelle parole. Avevano ragione James, Richard e Jon, avevano ragione Wes e David aveva ragione Blaine … cosa aveva fatto?  
Un secondo prima era accanto a Nicodemus e un secondo dopo l’altro era finito su quelle ruvide assi di legno e lui lo stava colpendo. Lo colpiva con forza, con odio, non gl’importava se mancava il corpo o colpiva lo stesso punto due volte, voleva solo colpirlo, la semplice decapitazione non era sufficiente, affatto. Gli sembrò di udire delle voci in lontananza, voci che lo imploravano di fermarsi ma non poteva fermarsi, non voleva fermarsi, non ora che si stava vendicando. Un colpo per ogni volta che l’altro gli aveva chiesto di fare qualcosa, un colpo per ogni volta che uno di quegli essere rivoltanti gli aveva messo le mani addosso.  
Sentì qualcuno che lo trascinava via e vide il volto di Thad e poi quello di Santana che lo guardavano preoccupati, e Thad era sporco di sangue, troppo sangue si disse.  
<< Sei sporco di sangue Harwood, e anche tutti voi >> disse, poi vide tutto nero.  
Santana era salita sul patibolo sentendo dietro di sé lo sguardo indagatore di Brittany, prima o poi le avrebbe spiegato tutto, la bionda doveva solo avere pazienza.  
Per fortuna era arrivata nel momento in cui Blaine e Sam erano riusciti a trascinare Sebastian lontano dal corpo di padre Nicodemus, o di quel che ne rimaneva. Li osservò tutti, erano tutti sporchi di sangue e vide Blaine e Puck che lentamente toglievano il pugnale dalle mani di Sebastian, quel coso era letteralmente intriso di sangue, e Sebastian … era coperto di sangue, per poco non urlò.  
<< Sei sporco di sangue Harwood, e anche tutti voi >> disse Sebastian prima di svenire tra le braccia di Blaine. << Mi dispiace per il pubblico, ma il cadavere è inservibile  >> fece notare Puck e aveva ragione.  
<< Thad, portalo a casa, al resto penseremo noi, ci siamo inventati panzane peggiori >> disse Sam mentre Blaine passava Sebastian a Thad. << Devo fare qualcosa? >> da un lato voleva rendersi utile e dall’altro voleva andare da Brittany. << No, vai da Brittany, dopo spiegherò anch’io questo disastro a Kurt >> le suggerì Blaine.  
Un disastro, ecco che cos’era, un autentico disastro.

 

Quinn Fabray maritata Harwood aveva dormito tranquillamente quella notte e lei e Thad si erano salutati con un bacio sulla guancia. Non doveva pensare a Sam che presto si sarebbe sposato, e per non pensarci si era diretta veloce verso la sartoria dove avrebbe dato gli ultimi ritocchi all’abito nuziale di Brittany.  
Sei anni prima, ma sembrava appartenere ad un’altra vita, aveva sognato un matrimonio, dei figli legittimi e una brillante vita di corte come damigella della regina Anna. E invece aveva avuto una bambina sei anni prima, da un uomo che all’epoca aveva amato ma che non aveva potuto sposare, con un matrimonio bianco e una mante e si trovava in una città sperduta delle Higlands, a lavorare come apprendista sarta, lei che non aveva mai lavorato in vita sua. Ma l’accettava, pur di stare con Beth l’accettava.  
Aveva incontrato Kurt che stranamente non stava aprendo e si era fermata, per fortuna quel giorno non nevicava. << Credo che aprire questa mattina sarebbe inutile, tutti sono al processo >> l’avvisò prima che Brittany li raggiungesse. << Molto bene, dopo mandami Brittany, devo sistemare alcuni dettagli e poi l’abito sarà pronto >> disse prima di correre verso la piazza principale.  
Aveva assistito a così tanti processi ad Edimburgo, quasi sempre su una tribuna insieme ad altre ragazze della nobiltà ma quello era diverso … non le importava nulla del sangue, del condannato, voleva solo vedere Beth, la sua bambina.  
Beth era con Marley Rose quel giorno, prima o poi si sarebbe dovuta sposare con Jake Puckermann si disse, e la vide che conversava con Finn Hudson e sua moglie Rachel, era così evidente che aspettasse un figlio, e le augurò che si trattasse di un maschio.  
Li aveva appena raggiunti quando vide un insolito tramestio sul patibolo, e Santana Lopez avviarsi verso di esso tenendosi le gonne. << Cosa succede? >> chiese prima di salutare Beth. << Quello che non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere, bontà divina Mrs Harwood, lo dicevo io che sarebbe accaduto >> le disse Marley senza spiegare alcunché e non smettendo di guardare verso il patibolo e d’istinto la imitò: su quel patibolo c’erano il padre di sua figlia, il suo amante e suo marito, oltre all’amante di suo marito.  
Quel giorno stava andando tutto per il meglio a parere di Thad Harwood, finalmente avrebbero ucciso, no giustiziato era la parola adatta, padre Nicodemus. Lui avrebbe preferito la pena riservata ai cospiratori ossia lo squartamento perché soffrisse ma Blaine e Sam avevano deciso per al semplice decapitazione.  
Non aveva avuto occasione di parlare con Sebastian in quei giorni anche se comprendeva perché l’altro non volesse incontrarlo, e lo accettava, specialmente dopo quello che Blaine gli aveva rivelato.  
<< Perché non mi hai detto nulla? Avevo il diritto di sapere … io ti amo e ti amavo anche allora, perché ho dovuto scoprirlo adesso? >> gli aveva chiesto, Blaine e Santana erano provvidenzialmente scomparsi. << Perché mi vergognavo Thad, per questo. Blaine sapeva tutto perché mi vide, e gli altri perché partecipavano >> era stata la risposta di Sebastian prima di rientrare in casa.  
E ora era lì, a leggere la sentenza quando si accorse che Jake Puckermann era salito sul patibolo.  
<< Scusate, ma perché io sono sporco di sangue? >> chiese loro Jake e infatti vide che aveva i capelli sporchi di sangue che gli stava colando sulla giubba.  
<< Fratello, ma non dovevi restare di sotto? >> chiese Puck scrutando suo fratello. << E infatti mi trovavo di sotto, quando ho iniziato a vedere il sangue che colava >> rispose Jake e si guardarono, lui aveva ancora in mano la sentenza.  
Blaine all’improvviso aprì gli occhi e Puck e Sam si voltarono lentamente e Blaine fece lo stesso, non prima di avergli fatto un cenno.  
Non seppe come ma riuscì a reprimere un urlo di terrore: Sebastian era chino su Nicodemus McDermot e lo stava colpendo con forza, il sangue che era colato sulla testa di Jake era quello del suo insegnante.  
<< Aiutatemi, prima che accada l’irreparabile >> disse Blaine prima di precipitarsi con Sam e lui li imitò, sporcandosi di sangue, la sentenza era caduta a terra.  
Fu solo con lo sforzo combinato di lui, Sam e Blaine che riuscirono a staccare Sebastian che ormai colpiva solo per inerzia, il corpo di padre Nicodemus era poco più di una massa sanguinolenta che lo nauseò.  
<< Sei sporco di sangue Harwood, e anche tutti voi >> gli disse Sebastian prima di svenire, fortuna che Blaine lo prese appena in tempo. Si toccò gli abiti, erano sporchi di sangue, Quinn avrebbe avuto del lavoro da compiere dopo, ora doveva occuparsi di Sebastian si disse.  
<< Thad, portalo a casa, al resto penseremo noi, ci siamo inventati panzane peggiori >> disse Sam mentre Blaine lentamente gli affidava Sebastian. << Che genere di bugie? >> chiese interdetto. << Ci sono cose che è meglio tu non sappia Thad >> rispose Blaine cercando di non guardarlo mentre cercava di pulirsi


	11. Second Epilogue

Domenica 25 gennaio 1604, nell’unica chiesa di Balloch Kurt Hummel, sarto, sposò Brittany S Pierce, sua fidanzata da un anno, testimoni il suo fratellastro Finn Hudson e sua moglie Rachel che era incinta di cinque mesi, alla presenza di tutta Balloch e di suo padre Burt, costruttore di carri, e della sua matrigna Mrs Carole.  
Nonostante tutta quella gente mastro Hummel aveva cercato con gli occhi una persona e si era rabbuiato nel non vederla: il giudice Blaine Anderson. Era stato da egoista a proporgli di assistere alla cerimonia ma con Blaine sarebbe stato tutto diverso, forse non si sarebbe sentito così in colpa si disse mentre discorreva con Finn e suo padre Burt. << E quindi quella brutta faccenda è stata sistemata? >> chiese suo padre osservandolo meglio, adorava suo padre e sapeva bene che l’idea del matrimonio non era stata sua, era stato lui a proporla una sera e suo padre aveva accettato nonostante delle perplessità, ottime perplessità a suo dire.  
<< Assolutamente, Blaine, il giudice Anderson, è stato fantastico >> rispose cercando di non arrossire, Brittany nel suo abito da sposa, doveva dare una gratifica a Quinn perché l’abito era stupendo, stava conversando con Rachel e Marley Rose, tutto stava andando per il meglio.  
Se Blaine fosse stato presente sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, ma era stato egoista da parte sua chiedergli di essere presente, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Brittany si era veramente divertita al suo matrimonio, anche ora che stava conversando con Marley Rose e Rachel quando una scena la incuriosì: Jake Puckerman lanciò in aria una moneta con accanto il fratello Puck, il giudice Evans e il giudice Smythe, all’appello mancava solamente Blaine Anderson, e per quanto avesse cercato Santana era assente. Vide Puck sorridere soddisfatto e gli altri due allontanarsi imprecando, specialmente il più alto.  
<< Che cosa è successo? >> chiese a Marley che dava la mano alla piccola Beth. << Si sono giocati Blaine e Santana, chi perde deve andare a riprenderli alla locanda >> spiegò Marley mentre vedeva Quinn Harwood discutere con qualcosa con Sam Evans, loro due erano due biondi ed erano anche amici speciali ma lui avrebbe sposato Santana, mentre il marito Thad stava sorridendo a qualcosa che gli aveva appena detto il giudice Smythe, Santana le aveva detto che erano un po’ come Kurt e Blaine, solo che si conoscevano già da prima.

 

 

Quando Sebastian Smythe e Sam Evans, giudici del reale tribunale inglese entrarono nella locanda di miss Sue Sylvester la situazione era peggiore di quanto credessero ma migliore di quanto avessero temuto: Santana Lopez era abbracciata ad una bottiglia di quello che ad una prima occhiata sembrava whiskey e piangeva sconsolata mentre il loro collega Blaine Anderson si era appena scolato una bottiglia di borgogna e stava improvvisando una specie di balletto sulla sedie.  
<< Buongiorno, se siete venuti per loro allora prendeteli, mi stanno svuotando la cantina >> li accolse Sue Sylvester mentre la sua aiutante Becky Jackson stava portando le bottiglie vuote nel retro.  
<< Tu prendi lui io prendo lei >> disse Sam Evans mentre avanzavano. << Perché scusa? >> Blaine Anderson ubriaco era una disgrazia, lo sapevano metà delle taverne di Edimburgo dove era dovuto andare a raccattarlo, specialmente quella volta che lui e Hunter Clarington … si davano ad uno studio approfondito dell’anatomia maschile, sul suo letto, di notte. << Perché lei è la mia promessa, eppoi lo conosci da più tempo di me >> gli rispose Sam mentre si avvicinano e sentivano Santana articolare delle parole tra una lacrima e l’altra.  
<< E mi lasciano tutte … chi perché si deve sposare … chi mi lascia e basta … chi dice che era solo una prova … perché le donne sono tutte delle stronze hijas de putas? >> si lamentava la spagnola tra un sorso e l’altro, Blaine per fortuna sembrava troppo ubriaco per risponderle, anche perché lui di donne non sapeva nulla.  
<< Forza bambini, andiamo a casa >> affermò Sam prima di caricarsi in spalla la sua promessa sposa, per fortuna Santana pesava poco. << Evans … oh .. lo sai il mio segreto più grande … stavo per dirlo a Blaine ma siccome siete tutti qui … ve lo dico >> biascicò la latina mentre Blaine si alzava a fatica.  
<< Se vuoi dirci di essere una tribade, o di essere papista, sprechi il tuo tempo, lo sappiamo già >> rispose  Sebastian, se riuscivano a tornare in tempo poteva andare a far visita a Thad, e sapeva bene che Sam aveva dato appuntamento a Mrs Quinn, gli ricordava qualcuno quel volto.  
<< No … tu credi di sapere tutto … e invece … non sai niente … niente … ma se sapessi … >> proseguì Santana tra le lacrime mentre Sam la faceva distendere sul letto. << Lo porti a letto? >> chiede riferendosi a Blaine che stava improvvisando un balletto. << No, un’idea migliore >> rispose Sebastian liberandolo degli abiti più importanti e poi aspettare … tre, due, uno … Blaine era caduto sul letto di Santana. << Ci uccideranno domani mattina … >> ponderò Sam mentre chiudevano la porta. << No se non ci trovano, sono sicuro che madame Harwood sarà felice di renderti felice, in quanto a me … sai dove trovarmi >> rispose prima di scendere le scale.

 

 

_Fermò il cavallo sapendo che forse avrebbe dovuto procurarsene un altro, lo aveva affaticato troppo ma era necessario, aveva sempre la paura che prima o poi lo avrebbero raggiunto e impiccato al primo albero se tutto andava bene._   
_< < Cerca un posto dove fermarsi per la notte? >> gli chiese una donna facendolo sussultare, era andato tutto in rovina, pochi minuti di ritardo e ci sarebbero riusciti, il signor Fawkes era così vicino al risultato, se solo i traditori avessero resistito meglio alle torture._   
_< < Se ne conoscete uno >> rispose, quella cittadina era perfetta, poteva riposarsi due o tre giorni e poi dirigersi a Balloch, dove c’erano loro. La Lopez lo avrebbe sicuramente protetto, era spagnola e bastava poco per farle assumere il temperamento irruento della sua gente, Evans senza alcun dubbio gli sarebbe stato d’aiuto, persino Anderson, se non gli avesse detto tutta la verità, Marley Rose i fratelli Puckermann dovevano saperlo per ultimi, e poi c’era lui. Non gli era mai importato nulla delle questioni religiose, eppure lui sapeva che era cattolico, ma poteva anche essere maomettano e non sarebbe cambiato alcunché. Sapeva dove trovarli perché Damien gli aveva scritto qualche mese fa._   
_< < Certamente, scusi se né io né mio marito possiamo accompagnarla ma siamo appena tornati, da Balloch, mia nuora ha battezzato suo figlio >> rispose la donna con un sorriso. La piccola Beth, doveva portarle un regalo se voleva conquistarsi la sua fiducia._   
_Lui non sarebbe stato felice di rivederlo, ne era sicuro, ma doveva farlo, non sapeva dove andare e quella cittadina era perfetta per sparire, solo una persona sapeva dov’era diretto e non l’avrebbe tradito. Si erano amati così tanto, nel periodo in cui la Lopez frequentava quella Lucy, e ricordava bene quelle parole che gli aveva detto quella sera, lui ci credeva ma l’altro … non aveva mai capito cosa pensasse, lo sapeva solo Anderson. E Anderson era una tomba, specie con lui._   
_Lo aveva fatto anche per loro, per far tornare tutto come prima, se il re non li avesse traditi vi sarebbero anche riusciti, aveva aspettato di sentire quell’esplosione e dopo il silenzio assoluto aveva portato Mr Puss da Bessy Compton e poi era partito il prima che poteva._   
_< < Congratulazioni Mrs >> rispose smontando da cavallo e guardandosi attorno, se l’avessero catturato sarebbe morto. << Come vi chiamate giovane? >> disse un uomo che doveva essere il marito di quella signora così gentile. << … Peter. Peter Livingstone >> rispose, usava quel nome nella corrispondenza cifrata, solo una persona al mondo sapeva che lui era Peter Livingstone, lui._   
_A Balloch sarebbe stato al sicuro, si sarebbe riposato prima di tornare in azione, e a Balloch c’era lui, non importava che si fosse fatto mezza Balloch, lui sarebbe stato sempre suo, sempre e mai come gli aveva sussurrato quella sera quando era nato il duca di York, sempre e mai._


End file.
